


Muggle Affairs

by StarkLoveStripes



Series: All the Time in the world [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. So maybe Tony Stark did have the teeniest, tiniest crush on his room mate, Steve Rogers. What does it matter? It's not like he had any intentions on taking action. For the first time in his life, Tony Stark, was in love. And he doesn't like the idea of rejection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something to Believe in

**Author's Note:**

> An Avengers Hogwarts AU fic. :) It's my first time posting a fic here. please be gentle.
> 
> All chapter titles are Song titles by the band Parachute because i LOVE them.

Steve checked his list again. He had everything he needed for the first day of classes. All the books, a pet (Steve wanted an eagle, but it was against school rules so he settled for a white persian cat, He named him Bucky) and a wand (A young man from Olivander's gave him a white wand. 10 inches long and the handle was outlined with delicate looking carvings of different floras. "A dragon's tooth" the young man mused as he handed Steve the wand). 

"Have I forgotten anything?" Steve shifted his gaze from the paper to the person beside him. Peggy, his sister. Peggy is going to be a second year student this year. and according to Peggy, he didn't need to buy all of what's written in the list that came along the acceptance letter.

"Nope. You've got everything. all but robes." Peggy pointed to a store at the far end of Diagon Alley. It was obviously crowded in the store, full of future enrolees at Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry, no doubt. 

Steve frowned. He was never much of a people person. In fact, he hated crowds. Always so cramped, loud, and well... crowded. "Can't I just get your old robes?" steve tried to bargain with his sister.

"I wear a girl's robe."

"It's a robe. nobody'll notice"

"I'll notice. stop being stingy! you need a black robe, mine already has yellow streaks on it."

As you might all know, Hogwarts is divided into four houses. Hufflepuff; which bore the bright color yellow. A house filled with students molded by creativity. Ravenclaw; The House of Blue. Its students Intelligent and wise. Slytherin; House bathed with green. Yeilding students with ambition and leadership qualities. Finally Gryffindor; the house covered in blood red. Its students, brave and righteous. Steve wanted nothing more than to be in the gryffindor household. Although having someone like his sister around would definitely be helpful.

Steve trudged along the road behind his sister grumbling and muttering reasons why they shouldn't go into the store, but not loud enough to actually be heard.

o0o0o

Tony looked at himself in the mirror. Turning from side to side every few seconds or so. The uniforms weren't anything special. He'd even call it a drab if he had to call it anything but he made it look cool. He nodded his head in agreement to the voice in his head saying "you look hot". Pleased with himself, tony stepped out of the changing room and headed to the check-out counter. He looked around for a certain red-headed assistant that seemed to have wandered off. After paying for the robes, Tony began walking around the store. The store looked to be about the size of a small bookstore on the outside, but it was huge on the inside, roughly 5 times the size. 

Tony stretched his neck to get a better view. He could see past peoples' shoulders but there were too many of them. He tried standing on his tip toes, hoping that maybe he could see better. Same Result. This was why Tony wanted a growth spell. or heels. he would settle for anything that would make him any taller. 

After a while, he saw a certain red headed female by the first year robes. Tony should have guessed she would still be here. Pepper was as loyal and responsible as they came. she was only 2 years older than he was, but she already graduated Hogwarts from the ravenclaw house.

Tony didn't take his eyes off of that bright red hair and made his way towards her. "Pe-" He grabbed the woman's arm a little too late before realizing it wasn't Pepper at all. This was an entirely different person.

This person had the same bright auburn hair, white skin and pink cheeks, but she also had fuller lips and brown eyes. She also seemed younger.

The girl looked at Tony confused. He let go of her arm. "Oh... Sorry. I thought you were the person i was looking for" The girl smiled. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. Do you need help finding that person?" she offered a smile that seemed sincere to most people. To Tony, it was a smile that says 'I'm interested.'

"Oh no, It's okay... I'd hate to be a bother." Tony raised his hands defensively, trying to get a point across. 

"It won't-" 

"Hey Peggy, Does this look okay?" A voice came from one of the changing rooms and out came a boy. Just about Tony's age. An inch or two, maybe four, taller than Tony was. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Then the two boys' eyes met. "Excuse me" the redhead politely said to Tony and turned to check the blonde's robes. Tony made his escape then and started to look for Pepper again. Maybe the redhead wasn't hitting on him after all. 

That was how Tony first saw Steve. 

o0o0o

Today was his first day of school. well, technically, he wasn't in school yet. Steve was on the train. He was seated by the window and watched the scenery change every second that went by. Peggy sat across from him and was reading a book. They heard a knock on the door and Peggy stood up. "I'll meet you at the grand hall okay?" and with that, she left for the next cabin.

Apparently, the train was arranged so that every year had their own cabin. That meant Steve couldn't sit with his sister. It didn't matter at all to him, It wasn't like Peggy talked to him. She would just sit there and read her book. Steve went back to the changing scenery. they were crossing a very high, very long bridge now. 

Steve heard the door to the coach slide open. He turned to see a boy with messy curls and a thin framed glasses peek. "Do you mind?" The boy said, his voice was hushed but understandable. Steve motioned his hand for the boy to take a seat and offered him a smile.

The boy pushed his glasses up as he scrunched his nose. He sat on the seat opposite Steve but close to the door. rather than close, Steve thought he was sticking to the door. The boy took out a pen and a small notebook and began scribbling. Steve eyed him for a few more seconds before he broke the silence between the two. "My name's Steve." He said as the train swayed left to right. 

"Bruce." was all the boy said, not even looking up from his notebook.

Steve wasn't a social butterfly. he knew that more than anyone but he also knew that it's rude to end a conversation after introductions. So he tried again. "Too early to be studying don't you think?"

Bruce glanced Steve's way, wherein Steve offered a warm smile. The same smile his sister Peggy had taught him was a polite smile. "I'm not studying magic though" Bruce replied.

The train suddenly became dark. As if a moonless night had suddenly fallen. "Wha-" Bruce stammered. "Tunnel" Steve said simply. A few seconds later, they were out of the tunnel and light came crashing down the two boys like an avalanche. Bruce resumed writing things down.

"So, Bruce, You're a first year in Hogwarts right?"

"Yes."

"The School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"And you're studying? on the train. going to hogwarts."

"Yes."

"But you're not studying Magic?"

"Smart Boy." Sarcasm. Steve hated sarcasm. The fact that he asked a proper question and got a joke of an answer insulted Steve in ways he cannot even begin to explain. He breathed in. Calmed himself down.

"What are you studying then?" Steve finally got to his point.

"Science." Bruce answered as if that explained everything. He stole a glance to gauge Steve's reaction and got exactly what he expected. brows that met in the middle of his face, eyes that narrowed at the word, and mouth that flapped open and close. Bruce knew that steve wanted to ask more questions but didn't know where to begin. Bruce sighed, closed his notebook with a clap and placed the two items in his breast pocket.

"I'm a mudblood." Steve gasped. "Don't worry. I don't carry any sort of diseases, despite the rumors" Bruce said calmly, shifting his eyes from steve to the landscape outside their window.

"It's not that. It's just that you used a terrible word." Steve shrugged. "I don't think it's bad that you were born there. I bet you've seen far greater things than i could imagine." Bruce blinked at Steve's words, then he smiled. 

"Yeah. Magic doesn't exist on earth. so the people there have learned to do things in a unique way."

"Is that the signs you were talking about?"

It was bruce's turn to look baffled. "What signs?"

"A while ago, you said something about signs." Steve said inquisitively

"You mean Science. it's pronounced Sa-Yuns. and yes. some of it is. i guess. unlike the wizarding world, earth people have a lot to learn. There's math, Literature, History, a lot more. but my favorite is science." Bruce now had a natural smile on his face.

"What is SA-YUNS?" Bruce giggled, coughed then looked toward the ceiling as if reading the answer from there. 

"I've never been asked that question out of pure curiosity. I only know the technical definition of science... But i doubt that'll explain anything." Bruce tapped a finger on his chin and then looked at Steve. He looked at the floor and then back at Steve. Bruce stood up and sat next to the window. "Let's see if this works. Do you know why the sky blue?" Bruce asked.

Steve shook his head. The sky was always blue during the day. pink or orange when it was time for dusk or dawn. black when night falls. He never questioned it. it was what it was. but now that bruce mentioned it, why couldn't the sky be green? or red?

"the Light from the sun contains different colors. that light travels to certain objects and is reflected back, the color that is reflected back is what we see. For example the blue sky." Bruce fogged up the window and drew a triangle with seven lines sticking out of one side. "when Light travels through an object, certain colors cannot pass. the only colors that pass are the color that you depict the object to be" Bruce drew a single straight line opposite the seven. "That's why, you see the sky as blue. because blue is the only color that is reflected out of the colors." Bruce sighed. He turned to look at Steve expecting to see a confused wizard-to-be. 

Steve was not looking at him. He was staring at the drawing and then to the sky. "Is that really real?"

Bruce felt relieved for some reason. "Yes."

"And that's why things have color?"

"I guess so"

"So you're studying colors?"

There it was. the misunderstanding. Bruce laughed. "No... It's much more than that." He pushed his glasses up his nose again and took out his notebook. he handed it to steve and motioned for him to skim it. "science is the understanding of everything. Light refraction is nothing but scrap when you begin to understand what science is." 

Steve opened the notebook and saw numbers, drawings, shapes and words that were unfamiliar to him. the notebook was filled with it. terms and drawings he cant begin to understand. things that seemed so easy for Bruce. "Wow" was all Steve managed to say. 

For the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts, Bruce explained the basics of what science meant and what it was to Steve. The blonde was fascinated. Humans were much more intelligent than what wizards gave them credit for.

o0o0o

"Man of Iron! We meet again!" Tony felt a heavy hand on his shoulders and saw long blonde hair and blue eyes beside him. "I take it you are now also a student?" Tony lifted the arm rested around him and gave it back to the fellow student.

"Hi Thor." Tony manageed to say meekly. If memory served him right, Tony met Thor at a festival on Earth last year. Hollow win? It was this festival where muggles gave away candy to children. And for candy, Tony would do anything. So Tony dressed up as a knight. He even made it a bright color red, with a few patches of gold. Having a silver armor seemed so passe, so he mixed it up. Thor on the other hand was dressed as... well, something. Tony didn't know what it was. Thor had a red cape, a hammer and a helmet with chicken wings. 

Tony snuck away from the wizarding world on a weekly basis. He liked the muggle world. It wasn't as gloomy and dreadful as his mother told him it was. His dad though, taught him how muggles lived. When his parents divorced, Tony's dad decided to live on "earth" as he called it. That's why whenever Tony had time, he'd escape the wizarding world and go to see his dad.  
\----  
Tony was eating a bar of chocolate when Thor came over to greet him. "You are a wizard." Thor bellowed making all the other kids look their way. Tony was taken by surprise. He pulled his faceplate down and walked away. "I am not." Tony told the blonde off. 

Thor took hold of his arm, stopping Tony from going any further. "Yes you are. I can tell, even with your ridiculous disguise." Thor eyed the brunette's suit a couple of times. "Although I have to say, I have never seen this type of armor in midgard. Even in the past. What, praytell are you supposed to be, wizard?" Thor finally let him go.

Tony didn't think about what he was supposed to be. He just wanted an armor, he didn't want to blend in with the other knights, so he painted his armor red. He wasn't really trying to be anything or anyone. He was just Tony. Think Tony. Who are you supposed to be? "Iron Man." Tony said finally. 

Thor laughed and pat Tony's shoulder. "Man of Iron it is! My name is Thor. Son of Odin. God of thunder."

Tony scoffed. "Is that who you're supposed to be?" gods. really now. muggles may have things that wizards could only dream of, but tony couldn't believe that they still had gods. 

"You think i fib. I AM the god of thunder. You must believe me, man of iron" Thor resorted to pleading. 

Tony's head started hurting. Thor was giving him a headache. "Okay. I believe you. I don't care either way." Thor beamed him a smile. 

"So, Man of Iron. Why are you in midgard? The Allfather said wizards like yourself, despised midgardians." Tony looked at him. Allfather? Midgard? what was this kid talking about? wait. more importantly, how did Thor know he was a wizard?

"What makes you think I'm a wizard?" The brunette asked, no intention of answering thor's question.

"I can tell. It is an ability i have. I can tell your race without you telling me. You are a magical being. Different from the beings that you walk among." Thor said simply. Of course. Of course Thor could tell his race. what else could it be. that was a stupid question. not. "I am also to attend the school of wizardry in the coming fall. I assume that you are a student there." Tony blinked. Thor in Hogwarts? has hogwarts really stooped so low? Thor turned his head to look at the direction behind him. "I am sorry man of Iron. I need to leave. My presence is needed elsewhere." and with a firm handshake, thor left tony.  
\---

"My name is Tony. Not man of Iron. I was hoping i could avoid you for three years. so much for that plan." Tony sighed. Thor boomed a cackle. 

"Well then, Tony. Let us be comrades and prepare to drift through this magnificent year." thor began talking and tony lost interest a few minutes ago. Luckily a woman draped in black, clapped her hands twice and gathered the students attention.

"First years, follow me." the lady lead the students along the school giving them the grand tour. explaining which parts of the school was off limits and which were classrooms. all but the location of the houses. They all stopped in front of a wooden double door. "This is the great hall." the lady explained. "This is where all students and the faculty gather for announcements and the like. food will be served three times a day. You can choose not to eat but All students are required to report here when it is time for supper. that is when the headmaster will make his announcements." She pushed the doors and walked through them, motioning the children to follow her. 

Unlike the other students, Tony was not amazed by the charmed ceiling. He instead stared at the old man that was looking at all of them. Tony swore he saw the man look straight at him and smiled. 

"We shall begin with the sorting ceremony." The lady announced. All the other students cheered for their respective houses. "Once your name is called, sit on this chair, and you will be sorted to the house most appropriate for you." The students fell silent as if on cue. The lady rolled open a parchment of paper and began. "Bruce Banner"

A disheveled looking boy walked up the steps and sat on the chair. the lady placed an old looking hat on his head and after a few seconds, a voice that seemed to come from the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" Students in black and blue cheered. Bruce smiled at someone in the crowd of first years and hopped of the chair, he headed to fellow ravenclaws and took a seat. 

"Clint Barton" The lady continued. a few more students came and went to the chair to get sorted. the four houses cheered everytime they heard their names. "Anthony Stark" Tony froze when he heard his name. He took a deep breath and walked towards the awaiting hat in front of him. "YOU CAN DO IT, MAN OF IRON!!!!" Thor was just sorted into gryffindor and was now yelling at him. Tony flinched at the sound of his voice and threw Thor a glare. The student body seemed to find that whole thing hilarious because the next thing he knew, everybody was laughing. Great. First day of school and he's a laughing stock. Tony sat on the chair with a sigh. 

He looked around the hall, wondering what house he'd belong to. He didn't really have a house he wanted to be in. His father was a Ravenclaw, his mother a Slytherin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar red tint. he turned to see a redheaded girl staring at him. The girl looked familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. the hat was placed on his head just as he was wondering where he saw the girl.

"Hmm..." Tony turned to look beside him. there was nobody close enough to have made a sound. "Let's see..." The voice continued. Tony looked up and realized that the disembodied voice belong to the hat. "Creative and Innovative. Like a Hufflepuff. A genius, like your father, who did great in Ravenclaw. An ambitious heart, perfect for slytherin. though Gryffindor could use a spirit as brave as yours." Brave? Him? How was Tony brave? In what way? "doubt clouds your judgement. did you have a particular house in mind?" The hat asked and tony shook his head. "Well then, I guess it's up to me. This will be interesting. I hope you don't regret not choosing for yourself." The hat was quiet for a moment. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" students in red and yellow cheered for him. He smiled weakly and headed to the seat next to Thor. Tony sat with a thud as fellow gryffindors shook his hand, left and right. 

"Steven Rogers" The students settled and Tony turned to look at the mass of first years in the middle of the room. Among them, a blonde head stepped up. Tony followed his movement with a gaze. Like Thor, he had Blonde hair and blue eyes but the boy's eyes seemed brighter. fuller. His hair was short, and it was tussled to one side. His lips, although not as red as fairy tales described them, it curved up to a natural smile. Like it's been there all his life. Tony hated it. Tony hated him. He couldn't explain why. but he did. "Another... GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat exclaimed. The boy looked ecstatic and jogged towards the table. He got several pats on the back and high-fives. none of which were from tony. 

Steve took a seat opposite Tony and watched as the ceremony continued. Tony on the other hand, chose to glare at Steve. wondering what exactly it was that annoyed him. After all the first years have been sorted and the Headmaster spoke, dinner was served. Needless to say, Dinner at hogwarts was the most extravagant feast the students have had. But tony was not hungry. He poked the turkey leg on his plate while Thor scarfed down anything he could fit in his mouth. Steve on the other hand looked more than happy to be in front the feast but was eating slowly. Steve looked up to see Tony glaring at him. when their eyes met though, Tony looked back at the turkey leg on his plate.

"Hi. My name's Steve Rogers." Tony gave him a look and went back to eating.

"Do not blame yourself, Steven. The Man of Iron was like that even when I met him. My Name is thor." Thor butted in. nudging Tony's side.

Steve shifted glances from Tony to thor. "Man of Iron?" He finally asked. 

"Apologies. I believe His name is-" A loud thud made the two blondes look Tony's way. the brunette had just slammed his hands at the table. 

"Tony. Tony Stark." He said sternly and with that, Tony stood up and went out of the great hall.

Steve turned to stare at Thor, who was still fixed on Tony. Thor took the turkey leg from tony's plate and bit a huge part of it off. He met Steve's eyes and shrugged.

Tony stormed the halls to nowhere in particular. Why did he do that? What point was he trying get across? He snapped at Steve and there wasn't even a good reason for it. What was going on? "Hey!" Tony turned to the sound of the voice. Steve was catching up to him. Running, he slowed down when Tony was a few meters away. Tony stared at him, obviously confused as to why Steve was here. "Mr. Stark... Where are you going?" 

"I could ask you the same question" Tony replied bitterly. 

"I was following you. I seemed to have made you mad for some reason. I was hoping i could apologize and we could start again?" Tony was taken aback. He didnt know it was possible, but he hated steve even more now. 

"You didn't do anything. I'm just having my period is all" Tony replied sarcastically. He watched steve's brows dip a little, showing a bit of irritation and his face went back to show a gentle smile.

"Anyway, I think we should get back to the hall before we get lost." Steve held out his hand, as if waiting for tony to hold onto it.

Tony shoved the hand away. "Why don't YOU get lost? I'm doing perfectly fine without you. Besides, don't you need to go back and feed the poor or something?" Steve raised his eyebrow and gave Tony a look. "Wh-What?"

To say honestly, Tony was not sure where that came from. It just sounded about right, so he said it without thinking. "Just leave me alone, Rogers!" Tony turned on his heel and walked away. Steve caught his arm though; that made Tony turn his gaze toward him. whoa. deja vu. 

Steve sighed. "Look, Stark. I don't know what's going on with you, or what your deal is with me, but i just want to get through hogwarts in one piece." Steve hated it when his temper got the best of him. "I'm trying my best here, so..." Steve trailed off. He was staring at Tony. The brunette was smirking. Was that it? Was Tony just trying to get him mad?

Tony pulled his arm away from Steve's grasp. "I get it. I won't get in your way Mr. Rogers." He walked back to the great hall. feeling oddly contented, Leaving Rogers to gape at nothing in the halls. 

Tony finally figured it out. The reason he hated Steve was because he was perfect. One look, and you'd realize. He's perfect. The way he acted, and the way he talked. It annoyed Tony. and that picture perfect smile. He had composure that was almost immaculate. It was like Steve has lived his life with cameras rolling around him. And tony began making a list of things that made steve fumble. 

o0o0o

"Morning Steve." Steve yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Rough first night I take it?" Steve nodded as he sat beside Bruce underneath a spruce tree in the middle of the school court yard. "Here, an apple. I took them before going here" Bruce tossed an apple onto Steve's lap and went back to writing. 

"What time did you get here?" Steve took a bite from the apple and took a peek at what Bruce was writing. "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes." 

"I've been here since six." Bruce turned to see that Steve was over his shoulder and a little too close for comfort. He pushed steve's face away from him and got back to his writing. 

Steve managed to laugh at the action "Stingy." The blonde raised the apple again, intent on biting it. "Why were you awa- HEY!" The apple was swiped from Steve's hand by a certain brunette room mate.

Tony laughed, throwing the apple in the air and catching it with his other hand. "Thanks for the apple Rogers." The brunette ran to catch up with Thor and a raven haired Slytherin. 

Bruce caught Steve clicking his tongue. "Stark." the blonde obviously cursed the name.

"I'm guessing he's why you're so tired?" Bruce seemed unaffected by the events. He took out another apple from his robe and handed it to steve, who politely declined. He put the apple back into his robe and scribbled away. 

Steve sighed, watching happiness run away. "I just don't get him." Steve pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "I tried to make friends with him, he spat in my face. figuratively speaking, of course. I stay out of his way, he goes out of his, to mess with me. What does that man want?!"

"Hmmm..." Bruce began to think of Psychology theories he's read. There were a lot of possibilities but Bruce could only think of one that was probable.

"BRUCE!!!" Steve held the ravenclaw's shoulders and began shaking the man. "You have to help me!!!!" The smaller man felt like throwing up when steve finally stopped shaking him. 

"Never. Do. That. AGAIN." the ravenclaw glared at Steve as he fixed his glasses. Bruce sighed and dusted himself off as he stood up. Steve picked the other's notebook up, standing so he could hand it over to him. The blonde showed a face that looked to bruce as regret and plea. "Fine. I'll help you." And with that, Bruce was pulled into a strong embrace and was showered with 'thank you's. He pushed Steve away and shook his head. He really needed to teach Steve not to invade his personal space. "But I have to spend time with tony and not you. I need to gauge the way he thinks, myself. that means i can't hang out with you during that time. is that okay?" Bruce crossed his arms as he waited for the blonde to respond. 

"Fine. Don't help me." Bruce smiled. He expected as much from Steve. He expected it, he just wanted to test it. 

o0o0o

Tony caught up to Thor who was talking to a raven-haired Slytherin. "Hey Thor! Who's the chick?" Tony took a bite from the apple he stole from Steve and turned to the Slytherin. Not a chick. 

"Anthony, This is my brother. We are not of the same race, but we were brought up together in Asgard by the Allfather. Loki, this is Anthony. A comrade from beyond the door of grief." Thor bellowed. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Thor's words. "A what from what now?"

"He means you're a friend from gryffindor. It takes a while to speak Thor. But you'll get used to it." Tony noticed that the Slytherin had a heavy british accent, but at least he could understand the man. "Nice to meet you. My name is loki. I'm adopted. I'm nothing like him." Loki stretched out his arm waiting for a hand shake. 

Tony laughed instead and put his arm around Loki's shoulder. "You guys are awesome! My name's Tony." Loki began pushing Tony away from him.

"Get off of me you damn midgardian!" Tony was just laughing, Loki shoving him away and Thor watching. "Thor! do something! Help me!" at his word, Thor ripped Tony away from Loki. "Apologies, Anthony. It seems that my brother doesn't like physical interaction." Thor smiled apologetically at Tony. The brunette could've sworn he saw Loki hiss at him before hiding behind Thor like a freaked out cat.

When Tony turned to look to his right, He saw Steve still under the Spruce tree. with someone. Tony didn't take notice of the guy's face when he stole the apple from rogers. and now, the guy's back was turned to him. Steve began shaking the boy. Now they seem to be arguing. When the boy stood up, Steve followed and handed him a notebook. The two boys were talking about something Tony couldn't hear or read. Steve took the boy in an embrace. smiling as he did so. 

Tony unconciously clicked his tongue and then stared at the apple still in his hand. He took a bite out of it and spit it out just as it touched his taste buds. "It's sour." he dumped the apple in the trash can and turned to the brothers. "Come on, Potions is starting. I heard the professor's a grouch".

Thor and Loki looked at each other. They tried to find what Tony was staring at earlier at the court yard. There were a lot of students now. some walking to class, others toward the great hall. 

"Hey guys! You coming or not?!" The brothers heard tony's voice a few meters away from them. Thor walked up to Tony with Loki a few steps behind him, still looking toward the courtyard. 

"Anthony, I'm afraid we do not have our classes together. I asked the headmaster ahead of time to have my schedule altered to be the same as my brother's. Both Loki and I have Transfiguration first." Tony frowned. "Do not worry. I am sure, Steven will keep you company." Thor rested his hand on the tiny man's shoulder.

"What makes you think I WANT his company?!" Tony barked and then stomped away.

"Out of curiousity, Steven is the blonde Gryffindor in the courtyard, yes?" Loki asked his brother as he stared at Tony's shrinking figure.

"Aye. And I'm afraid Anthony is not aware of his own attraction towards Steven." Thor looked at his brother sadly. 

"It's the second day, and he has a huge crush already? That man does not waste time." Loki crossed his arms against his chest as a smile managed to creep up his face. 

Thor recognized the sly smile on his brother's face and sighed. "You speak ill of Anthony wasting time, but we are doing the same. Let us make haste brother. We must not be tardy." The blonde grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him the opposite direction.

"But- But things just got interesting. Thor! Doesn't it make you want to toy with them? Thor! Come on!" Loki tried to break free of his brother's grasp, but gave up after reaching the second post past the courtyard. Loki settled for memorizing Steve's face and planned to sneak away from his brother later.

o0o0o


	2. Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by Parachute's song Under Control ;)

Steve entered the second room to the right, down the hall after passing the bulletin boards. It was time for Potions. He heard the bells chime just as he sat down. The room was divided into four groups. needless to say, one for each house. 

Just like every other first year out there, Steve was excited for class. He wanted to do good. and he was determined to do his best. Steve took out the assigned book from his book bag ang placed it on his desk, a light touch lingering on the edge of the book. This was going to be a great class. he could feel it. a minute has gone by and the rest of the class started getting rowdy. throwing paper planes and pulling pranks on each other. The blonde, however, was still staring at his book. unable to believe that he was actually about to take a class on magic, well potions, still... it was magic. Steve has dreamt about attending Hogwarts since he first heard about it.

Peggy and him are orphans. Isn't that always the case, the protagonist is orphaned for him to have some indept tragic backstory. Steve and Peggy though, were orphans from the start. they met at the orphanage. Peggy took a liking to the young Steve and took him in as his "brother"; protecting him, looking out for him, teaching him how to survive. Phil, the orphanage's manager and the person they thought of as "big brother" (Phil was no more than five years older than steve was.),told them about Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Orphans like Steve and Peggy didn't want anything other than to survive. But that day, they vowed to each other that they were going to get in Hogwarts. They were going to succeed in Wizardry, and they were going to pick themselves up from the mud. When they were old enough to take care of themselves, Steve and Peggy took on jobs. They saved every galleon they earned and did all they could. Soon enough, they received their letters.

SLAM!

The door to the classroom opened with an almost deafening noise and Steve snapped his head toward the back door. so did the other students. A man wearing black robes, unusually long hair for a guy and wand in hand came stomping in. The students gaze followed the man until he reached the teacher's desk. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He turned around to face the children in one fluid motion. "as such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making" He rested his arm on the desk behind him and continued. "However, for those select few, who possess the predesposition." He turned to stare at steve for a few seconds before resuming "I can teach you to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses." The man's voice was now low. His students listened to every word he uttered. "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and put a stopper in death." He stopped. he shifted his gaze from Steve to the student beside the blonde. Steve followed his gaze to find a gryffindor student, sleeping. "Then again, Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts, in possession of ability so formidable that you feel confident enough... To NOT. PAY. ATTENTION." He emphasized the last three words.

Steve nudged the student's arm. Nothing. He kicked the guy underneath the table. still nothing. The blonde needed to get a reaction out of the other or he (steve) might get in trouble. Steve took hold of the student's right arm and began shaking the boy. "Mmm..." was the only response he got. The other students began whispering and giggling. Okay. Steve was serious now. He won't let himself be made a fool of. He raised his hand and slapped the student's head. The boy's head was now upright. his eyes drooping, but open. It was Stark. Of course. It just had to be tony. Steve heard his own tongue click at the irritation. 

The man in front moved from the desk toward Tony. "Mr. Stark, Tell me, what would i get if i added powdered root of asvidil to an infusion of wormwood?" Tony yawned. Steve stared at him in disbelief.

"Lizard Blood Alternative..." The boy replied as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

The man's eye twitched. "Where would you look, Mr. Stark if i asked you to find a beazle?"

"A few ways down the forbidden forest, onto the clearing where the unicorns' water hole is located." They were glaring each other down now.

"And what is the difference between Mungsford and Wolfsbane?"

"Mungsford is used to create a poison, while Wolfsbane, an antidote. Two sides of the same coin, Professor Snape." Snape narrowed his eyes at tony. Tony simply smiled at him. The man turned to Steve.

"I suspect you will be looking after him? If he falls asleep again, Your head will be on the line. Mr. Rogers." Tony turned to look at the gaping blonde as if he didn't notice Steve's presence since he woke up. Steve blinked a few times before he turned to glare at Tony. Tony then stiffled a laugh and pretended to listen to snape, a satisfied smile on his face for the remainder of the period. 

Professor Snape is the faculty in charge for teaching the first years their Potions. He wasn't as bad the rumors made him out to be. Steve thought Professor Snape was misunderstood. Despite being grumpy, He knew what he was talking about. And didn't spare anyone who tried to take the easy way out. In Steve's book, that was a good guy, despite the little display today.

Tony didn't need to try to excel in potions. He was good at it. Exceptionally good. He easily brewed a Sleeping draught while the class struggled. Especially, Steve. Steve had turned his burner to its lowest setting before adding the flobberworm mucus. As he began stirring it, The couldron's contents started bubbling a green ooze and before steve could react, the potion blew up. Leaving black scorch marks on his face. Tony tried not to laugh at this. He was at least a decent enough guy to not laugh at someone's mistake in his face. So tony turned around, cupped his mouth and began snickering. Steve watched the smaller man's shoulders irritably as it rose and fell, obviously having fun at his expense. Similar events happened throughout the class. Things exploding in Roger's face, Stark, laughing his ass off.

"That is enough. Class is dismissed." Snape said in a low voice and with that, He left the room. Just as swift as he entered; leaving the children to chatter and fix their things in preparation for their next class.

Steve had Broom flying next. So did Tony, but Steve didn't care. He pulled out a tattered white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face free from the dirt and grime. He stuffed the near black cloth back into his pocket and headed for the change rooms.

o0o0o

Tony followed steve to the change rooms. They had broom flying next. Despite his better self, Remembering the way Steve failed at brewing potions made him smile. It was adorable. Mr. perfect's face covered in soot. It was an unexpected turn of events. He honestly expected Steve, of all people, to ace that class. Well, what's done is done. Maybe flying was more Steve's pace. Tony was not good with handling a broom, but he wasn't bad at it either. At the very least, he loved Flying. he prefered levitating than brooms though. maybe there was a spell somewhere in the library that could give him wings. Tony made a mental note to find, if any, such a spell.

The class was done just outside the quidditch arena today. Normally, the students had their class on the arena, but seeing as how the year just started, Every house took a turn to hold their try-outs for quidditch players. Today, Hufflepuff had the arena. Gryffindors had their broom flying together with slytherin.

As Tony entered the field, a heavy pat on the back greeted him. Tony glanced at the arm's owner and expected, who else, but Thor. "Oh joyous occasion, dear Anthony. It seems we have Flying together!"

"Hi Thor." Tony bended his knees and stepped back to escape Thor's hand. "How you doing big guy?" Tony tried to put his arm around Thor's shoulder and ended up pulling the blonde a few inches down. Thor was now walking while he leaned towards Tony. "How was transfiguration?"

Thor stood straight again, which made Tony let go. "It was most enjoyable. I learned to turn Loki into a cat and He learned to turn himself into a woman. The transformation only affected the way he looked. His personality and genitals were still that of a man." Thor began laughing.

Tony blinked. Thor was bold. bolder than tony could ever be. and that deserved respect as far as tony was concerned. How thor knew his brother was still a guy down there even after transfiguration was not something Tony wanted to know.

A few ways down, Steve was sitting on the grass, examining his broom. He worked at a broom shop once, so he knew a few things about brooms. This specific broom was your basic training broom. Maple rather than oak, handle was unfurnished, the strands of hay at the other end also didn't seem straight. Instead it was bushy and clumped. It wasn't made to be fast. The teachers must have designed the brooms themselves. It was made to go no more than 30km/h and 1000m high.

still immersed in his thoughts, Steve heard fits of laughter. He turned to see Thor and Tony gathering a crowd with their conversation, occasionally laughing and most of the time, making the crowd laugh. "Rowdy, aren't they?" A slim figure stood beside Steve. The blonde turned to see who it was, but the sun was blinding him. "Mind if i take a seat?" The figure asked. Steve shook his head and went back to checking his broom out. "You seem to be very interested in that broom." the boy, now seated, said with a smile. 

Steve looked at him for a while, taking in his appearance. The boy had raven black hair, pulled back to make it look neater. He had bright green eyes and his nose was clearly defined. The boy's smile, Steve found it sincere, though not totally. Something inside Steve told him that that smile contained malice. Overall though, Steve found the boy striking. "I worked at a broom shop before, so i know a few things about them." Steve spoke softly but surely.

"I see." was the boy's only reply. The conversation ended. The boy stared at the sky while Steve continued to examine his broom.

Steve heard a faint voice, Undeniably Thor's. He couldn't make it out but the word 'brother' he was sure. Steve didn't turn to look. The boy though, raised his hand and waved at Thor's direction. The blonde turned to the boy. "You're Thor's brother?" Steve managed to ask.

"Yes. My name is Loki. You are Steven, if i'm correct." Steve smiled. "Please, call me steve."

"Gladly... Now, steve... forgive me for being blunt. I know I am in no position to be asking you this, but I have a favor to ask of you. Only if it is okay, of course." Loki began muttering. Steve tilted his head in curiousity, urging the other to continue. "I need your help to... uhm..." Loki pulled his legs to his chest and hid his face with the arms he had rested on his knees. "Ineedyourhelptomakesomeonejealous" Loki muttered almost too fast. To which, Steve's only response was an incoherent string of whats. "Please Steve... I need your help!" the slytherin grabbed Steve's shoulders and squeezed them. though it wasn't enough to hurt Steve, He felt how serious Loki was. 

"...Why me?" Steve continued to interrogate.

Loki looked away and started muttering again. The blonde leaned closer to him to hear what he was trying to say. The only things Steve caught was 'blonde' and 'eyes'. He still didn't get it. "You chose me because I'm blonde?" Steve tried guessing in a mocking tone. 

The slytherin turned to him. dead serious. "It's because you're the only student with blonde hair and blue eyes." Steve was perpetually confused. 

"If you needed someone with blonde hair and blue eyes, why not ask your brother?" Loki was silent. He rested his head on his knees and remained quiet. Steve turned to look at Thor, who was now giving Tony a noogie, and finally everything fell into place. "Oh. wouldn't that be incest though?" Now it was Loki's turn to look at Steve curiously. 

"Blood relations does not matter in Asgard. As long as the feeling of love exists between two beings, No one would say anything. But if you want to get technical about it, I'm adopted." 

"Look, Loki. I don't really feel comfortable doing that..." Steve began trailing off.

"Oh." Loki both looked and sounded dissapointed. "Is it because I like another man?"

Steve was never one to judge someone's preference. If you loved someone or something, then so be it. Love was Love. It had no definite form, so he never really understood all the judgement on the subject.

The gryffindor shook his head and gave Loki a smile. "It's not that. I don't care if anyone's gay or bi or straight or whatever... It's just that I think you should tell him properly. You shouldn't wait until he makes the first move."

"I. tried. that." Loki's eyebrows were now meeting, dipped in the center of his forehead. "He brushed it off as familial love. I figured, maybe this would work."

Silence.

and then Steve sighed. "How bout this. Whenever you need me to, I'll play along. but i won't pretend to be your boyfriend. If he asks, YOU have to answer. I don't like lying. especially not to friends. If he asks me, I'll tell him the truth. Never put me in an awkward situation. Also, don't give me a pet name. I'll treat you like i treat all my other friends. Even when I'm playing along. So you have to be creative. So Basically you have to make it look like I'm interested in you and vice versa, without interaction more than friends would. How does that sound?"

"I guess that's as good a plan as any other. Thanks Steve." Loki tackled Steve into a hug. "Really. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Steve hugged Loki back, unaware of the smirk forming on the Slytherin's lips.

A sharp whistle resounded through the whole field signaling Madame Hooch's arrival. The students ran to form two lines. Slytherin and Gryffindor facing each other, their brooms on the ground beside each student. Steve stood up to fall in line. He held out his hand to Loki, to which the Slytherin gladly accepted. The two boys walked towards the line up side by side. talking about passing topics. 

Tony was standing between Thor and Steve (Not feeling puny at the very least). He eyed Loki who was facing steve. Madame Hooch was introducing herself and broom flying. Explaining to her students the basics of the sport. Loki didn't seem to be listening, and so was tony. Tony continued to stare at the slytherin. What was that hug for earlier? Not that Tony was bothered by it, but he seemed to remember Thor saying that his brother didn't like skinship. And what was up with Rogers acting all friendly with someone he barely knew? Tony used his peripheral vision to glare at Steve and then went back to staring at the Slytherin. Loki felt a certain brunette's gaze and turned to stare at him in return. The slytherin smirked, smiled then gave Tony a wave. Tony raised his hand to acknowledge Loki's gesture.

"Mr. Stark... Thank you for volunteering" Madame Hooch announced from the far side of the line-up. Tony turned to Madame Hooch, then to Loki who was now snickering into his hand. Tony rolled his eyes and gave a loud sigh before stepping an inch forward. "Now, Mr. Stark... If you would just command your broom, we can get started." There was a command for brooms? When was that a fad? Tony blinked cluelessly.

"Raise your hand over the broom." Tony turned to steve, who was whispering instructions. Tony was still gaping. "Do it, Stark." TOny shook his head a little and did as he was told. "Command the broom. Say 'up'." "Up!" Tony said firmly. The broom flew up to tony's hand with an almost surprising impact. Tony flinched and then he smiled. the look of genuine wonder on his face.

Steve sighed to himself. Why did he have to help Tony? This was his chance to get back at the prat. It was his turn to laugh at the smaller man's mistake. and he managed to louse this up too. Steve was a push-over. He knew it himself. Why else would he agree so easily with Loki's request and help a bully. Steve turned in time to catch the look of delight on Tony's face. Maybe he wasn't a pushover afterall. Maybe the reason Steve helped others so readily was because he liked seeing the smiles on other people's faces or even the hug from Loki earlier. It was the unspoken rewards Steve looked forward to. Listening to himself think, Steve whispered "I really am a push-over."

Tony did as Madame Hooch instructed and became the class dummy for half the period.For the next half, The students paired up with the student in front of them. Which meant that gryffindors had to pair up with Slytherin. Steve was paired with Loki, Tony was with a girl with short red hair and deadly eyes, Thor was with a raven haired girl; she tied it up into a bun and had her arms crossed across her chest. Despite Thor's convincing argument (He kept using the 'He is my brother' line), Madame Hooch did not allow the children to exchange partners under the pretense that 'it is better to be acquainted with a lot of people than to only be with your brother'. The activity entailed the slytherin to ride the brom and hover, while the gryffindor stood beside them and corrected their posture and read the four rules of broom safety out loud to their partner.

Broom Flying went on without event after that. other than Natasha, Tony's partner, twisting his arm for touching her lower back. In Tony's defense, Natasha was hovering a little high and Tony was a short guy. Natasha didn't fight back, as if she couldn't deny Tony's argument.

o0o0o

Steve agreed to meet Bruce in the library after classes. So after transfiguration, the blonde quickly headed to the library. The library was fairly empty but steve expected as such since the year just started. Upon a quick scan of the premises, Steve found Bruce in the far corner of the reading area. 

"Hey Bruce!" Steve greeted as cheerily as he could and pulled a chair opposite bruce then sat down.

"Hey!" Bruce looked up only for a second and went back to his Transfigurations homework. Professor Mcgonagall did not spare any moment in giving her students work. Not that Bruce really minded. Unlike most students, Bruce liked homework; well, his Magic homework, that is. It was unlike his muggle homework. This was interesting. Bruce read a passage on the book he had under his left hand. "So, how was your first day?" Bruce said in passsing.

"Meh." Steve shrugged then took out a notebook and books, mostly reference books on Potions. Steve didn't want to be Tony's personal joke again. He was determined, he wasn't that dumb, and he could understand the basics. All he really needed was to find out what he was doing wrong.

"That bad, huh?" The other boy put his pen down and stretched his hands in front of him. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and stared at the blonde. Steve was frowning at his book as he bit his lips, grumbling every once in a while. Bruce sighed and went back to his own homework. Every minute or so, Steve's grumble slowly grew louder. This is why Bruce prefered doing his work alone. He had no distractions. Steve grumbled a little more understandable this time. 'Mess up in front of the spoiled little jerk' was the only thing Bruce got but it was enough to get him to ask the blonde. "What happened?" Silence. "Is it your room mate again?"

Steve stopped to stare at bruce then went back to his book. "I don't want to talk about it." the blonde spoke softly. Bruce didn't press on but that didn't mean he bought it. Bruce stood up and moved toward the shelves.

Bruce wasn't really looking for a book. he just thought that Steve needed time for himself. Time to think about stuff, time to complain to himself, and time to calm down. Bruce wandered to the flying section of the Library. 

On earth, muggles used different contraptions for them to be able to fly. In the wizarding world, it was different. There were three ways to fly: via magical vehicles, via broom and via levitation. Levitation didn't need any tools. Some wizards use incantations, other more experienced wizards can do it with a flick of their fingers. Broom Riding, on the other hand, was treated like a sport, a form of transportation and an icon. All you really needed was the proper knowledge to control the thing, and you're good to go. The magical vehicle, as the name implies, is simply a bewitched vehicle. It functions mostly like a muggle vehicle with the exception of its ability to fly. 

Bruce skimmed the titles on the shelf, tilting his head to better read the Book titles. 'Broom Riding for the clueless' 'Levitation: an incantations guide' 'Flying 1,2,3s' 'Everything you need to know about flying' and many more. Bruce let his hand glide through the line of books and let it stop at a book with the title 'Flying cars and what makes them tick'. The ravenclaw carefully took the book from its shelf and opened a page. Inside were pictures of engines, magic spells, potions, auto-mechanics. Basically, it was a book about both muggle born and wizard born subjects. Bruce smiled to himself and sat down on the floor with the book, turning to a page that seemed interesting to him and began reading.

Ten pages after he began reading (Bruce didn't really mind losing track of time), The ravenclaw heard a scoff come from beside him. He turned to look at the source and a gryffindor was standing beside him. He pushed the glasses up his face and just stared at the other student. 

"I'm sorry, but do you mind?" the boy said, pointing to the shelf. Bruce snapped his book close and dusted himself muttering an apology. He was never for first impressions. As soon as Bruce was out of the way, the boy reached for a book from a high shelf ('Soar the skies without the magic of Levitation'). After a few jumps and grunts, the boy pulled his arm back and glared at the book. Bruce followed his line of sight and reached for the same book. He was almost the same height as the boy, but he was a little bit taller, and his arms were longer, so bruce did what the boy couldn't. Bruce handed the book to the boy who beamed him a smile. "Thanks!" Bruce shrugged. "My name's Tony, by the way. Nice to meet you... um..." the boy trailed off. 

Bruce blinked twice. "Tony? as in Tony Stark?" He asked. As if in disbelief. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?" Tony smiled apologetically. "Uh... no... but you..." Bruce looked at the floorboards then shook his head. He could never keep eye contact. Even with steve. The longest he held was five seconds. "You know my friend. I think he mentioned to me that you're his room mate?" Tony stared at the ravenclaw for a few more seconds. "Ah, do you mind turning around and facing the wall for me?" Bruce looked up to see no hint of joke on Tony's face. He stepped aside and finally turned his back to tony. Bruce heard the gryffindor mutter. "It was you. the one with steve this morning..." Tony said a little more audibly. 

Bruce turned to face tony again and nodded. "And you were the one who took his apple." Tony let out a puff of air, as if to laugh mockingly at the memory. "What did you say your name was again?" Bruce felt tension with the way Tony was staring at him. "I didn't." Bruce said calmly. pulling his book to his chest. He gauged Tony's reactions with every word. "My name's Bruce. Bruce Banner. Ravenclaw." Tony didn't soften his facial features. Bruce considered telling the other boy that there was nothing between him and Steve, but before he could, tony spoke again.

"Are you muggleborn?" Tony asked, now staring at the book against the ravenclaw's chest.

"How'd you guess?" Bruce turned his book around to read the cover again. There was nothing written on the cover that would reveal his bloodline. at least he didn't think so. 

Tony shrugged. "Not many wizards would be interested in auto-mechanics, so i figured maybe you didn't grow up here." Bruce dipped his head to look at his shoes. "Oh. Is that a problem?" Bruce glanced up from behind his glasses. Tony gave him a small smirk and then finally a smile. "Why would it be? If anything, I'm jealous that you got to live with muggles. they are smarter than what we give them credit for..." Tony opened a page on his book and tried to read the words sprawled on it. He closed it back again and heaved a sigh. "Well then... it was nice to meet you bruce. i gotta-"

"Wait" Bruce grabbed Tony's arm and dropped it again. "I- uh... Steve is my friend..." the ravenclaw noticed Tony's face tense when he heard the name. "And i really want to help him" 'in more ways than one' "See... He hasn't been having a good day" 'i'm guessing it was partly your fault' "But he's REALLY having trouble with potions, My potions class isn't until tomorrow, so i can't really help him even if i wanted to. I figured, since you were in the same class you could help him go over a few stuff" 'and this could be your chance' "So... what do you think?" Bruce trailed off...

How Steve missed Tony's obviously huge crushing on him, Bruce couldn't figure out. The fact that Tony found Bruce threatening until the ravenclaw gave him an oppurtunity was a dead giveaway. and maybe the teasing was a little too childish but it was Tony's way showing his affection. Bruce's diagnosis from this morning was accurate after all.

"Steve..." Bruce touched the blonde's shoulder and Steve turned his face to look at the ravenclaw, now beside him. Steve seemed a little more relaxed now; still stressing over his potions homework, but less than he was before. "I found you a tutor" Bruce tried to say as softly as he could. not sure how to tell steve that he got tony -annoying, jerk, prick- Stark to tutor the blonde. Bruce sat down opposite steve and concentrated on his book. not really sure how things will go. He had two theories. Either a world war, or a love story. Bruce hopes for the latter. or at least, not the first. anything but the first. 

"Hey Rogers!" Tony dropped his book beside Steve's. the blonde's face turned sour and alternated from Tony to bruce, until Tony sat down beside him. "Wow, you haven't even gotten past number 5? That's a little unexpected for Rogers, right Bruce?" Steve glared at Bruce, who buried himself in his new book. 

"I don't need your help stark. leave me alone." Tony turned to Bruce who shrugged back at him.

Tony looked over Steve's shoulder and read what he wrote down. "You sure? You don't seem too sure with your answers..." Steve heard a mocking tone under Tony's offer. The blonde didn't reply. So tony didn't say anymore. He opened his flying book and read next to steve. For about ten minutes, Steve didn't progress on even a single question. Tony on the other hand was getting bored on his book, it didn't teach anything about flying without aids. It just talked about different animals, machines and other things that flew. Which in retrospect, Tony should have predicted. 

He sighed as he skimmed through the last pages of the book. The brunette layed his head sideways on his book facing steve. For a while, Tony just stared at him. Not that tony was observing Steve, per se, but tony did notice a few things. first, Steve tended to tap his quill three times before he sighed or groaned. second, Steve unconciously runs his hand through his hair when he gets stressed. and three, every so often, Steve looks at Tony, as if intending to ask a question but just glares at the brunette when their eyes meet. Which was actually very cute. Steve was so stubborn that Tony wanted to drag this moment as much as he could. But he couldn't or well, he shouldn't. Tony propped his head up on his hand and took a peek at Steve's work. 

Question 6: When brewing a Sleeping draught, which would you put in the couldron first? the flobberworm mucus or the lavender? Why?

Tony observed steve, obviously at a loss. "lavender..." Tony murmurmed, flipping to the next page.

"what?" Steve asked the seemingly uninterested brunette.

Tony closed his book and pushed his chair closer to steve. He pulled Steve's book towards him and turned to a page with a picture of white and purple plant. Tony pointed to the flower "See? the lavender releases a compound that neutralizes the acidity of flobberworm mucus. But that compound is only excreted after the lavender is exposed to heat of a certain temperature. The lavender will be of no use otherwise. If you put in the flobberworm mucus without that compound, the whole potion will blow up in seconds. Although there is no side effect to being exposed to such explosion, the couldron will be destroyed." Steve listened as Tony explained. He didn't seem to be breathing between sentences and was talking at an incredible speed.

"Wai- How did- How do you know all of that?"

Tony shrugged "What can i say, I'm a genius." Steve turned to him unimpressed, to which Tony gave a beaming smile. "Anyway, I think I know the reason why you can't handle brewing potions."

"And why is that, Mr stark?" Steve said in a mocking tone.

Tony rested his head on his upright palm again. "Because, Mr. Rogers, you follow instructions blindly. Potions is something that you need to understand then follow. Understanding how each ingredient works will help you in creating a vanishing cream or otherwise, a vial of toadification. One wrong move Rogers. That's all it takes to create a whole different potion."

Steve blinked. "Oh."

And for the quickest second Tony smiled at him, a sincere smile. Although Steve didn't get to see it, Bruce had the honor of witnessing it. "So, do you want me to help you or not?" Tony asked the blonde "'Coz i can tell you're going to need all the help you can get"

Steve didn't look at Tony. Instead, he pouted at his potions homework; which by the way did not make Tony want to hug the blonde. A pink tint grew on Steve's ears and with the softest of gestures, he nodded. Tony did not think it was adorable. because it wasn't.

Bruce smiled behind his book and silently went back to his reading. It didn't end up being the first.

o0o0o

Tony sat at the corner of his bed and flicked his wand at the empty box of Bertie Bott's, changing its color scheme. It was now curfew, so Tony couldn't go out to flirt with cute witches. And it was far too early to be sleeping. Although they were room mates, Tony had no idea where Steve was. Not that he cared, but Steve didn't seem to be someone to break curfew. 

Tony let out a long grunt and lay himself on the bed, throwing the box somewhere forgotten. He began rolling himself on the bed. He heard the door close but he didn't stop. "What are you doing stark?" He stopped and turned to the source of the voice. Tony was now wrapped in his own sheets, his arms and legs binded. "Oh you know, pretending to be a caterpillar. The usual." Steve huffed a puff of air and rolled his eyes before walking to his own bed. 

The brunette wriggled to get up and began hopping around the room until he landed himself on steve's bed, making the blonde jump as he dipped the bed down. "So, where were you? It's past curfew and you just got back in." Tony nudged Steve's back with his head. Steve turned to give him a look "Why do you wanna know?" Tony shrugged. "I was with bruce." Tony felt his face frowning and forced it to relax back.

"You spend an awful lot of time with him. If you're trying to get into his pants, you're doing it all wrong." Steve frowned at him. "I'm not like that stark." Steve replied bitterly. "Hey, I was just giving you a friendly advice." Tony snickered. "that wasn't friendly stark, that was just inappropriate." the brunette shrugged again. Steve stood up and removed his robes, folding it nice and neat before setting it in his trunk. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top two buttons. Tony tried not stare at the perfectly gorgeous - not to mention incredibly sexy - sight in front of him. Tony shook his head a little and stared at the wall behind the blonde instead. "So, why?" Tony asked. His voiced cracked at the first syllable.

"Why what?" Steve pulled his tie free and started rolling it. He placed the tie beside his robes and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "Why do you keep hanging out with an introvert like banner?" Tony managed to say despite the beautiful distraction. "Bruce is a great guy, Tony." Steve was now half naked. chiseled chest, facing tony. Tony stole glances and began wriggling to sit up. "I know that. I met the guy, for your information." Steve took out a plain white shirt from his trunk and put it on. "So... what?" Steve asked as he pulled down his shirt. "What I'm asking is... why do you orbit him like that?"

"I do not orbit him!"

Tony rolled his eyes "Just answer the question, Rogers."

Steve's tensed face softened and he heaved a sigh. "Bruce is teaching me..." He trailed off

"teach you what? masturba-" Tony's face met Steve's pillow and the brunette almost fell over.

Steve pulled his arm back and he sat on his bed. "He's teaching me about the muggle world. The non-magic things. the science, the history, the everything. It's strange, before i met bruce, I wanted to learn everything about magic. now, i want to learn about both magic and muggle affairs." Steve looked over his shoulder to see Tony's reaction. tony was smiling. "Are you gonna make fun of me now?" Tony shook his head. "I've done enough of that during potions. and your ability -or lack thereof- to brew potions." Steve made a laughing noise under his breath before pushing tony out of his bed. "Get off. I need to sleep." TOny fell to the floor with a thud. the brunette began laughing and wriggled to get up. the best he could do was move sideways.

"Uh... Steve?"

Steve peered from his bed and sighed. He pushed himself from his bed and walked toward the stuck brunette. Steve swung his legs to either side of tony. the blonde fixed his footing and put his arms around the cocooned tony. He pulled with a strong force at first, and adjust it when he found that the other boy was not at as heavy as he thought. unbelievably light in fact. He pulled tony far enough so that he was upright and standing again.

Tony was not being overly aware of anything. In fact, he didn't notice the feel of Steve's arms around him. he didn't mind the soft sweet scent from steve's hair. and he most certainly did not shiver from steve's breathing into his ear. 

Tony turned to face Steve and steve smirked at him. "This is what you get for pretending to be a worm" Tony threw him an insulted gasp "I am pretending to be a caterpillar! not a worm! Caterpillars turn into beautiful butterflies, Mr. Rogers! Worms do not!" Steve laughed the most adorably manly laugh Tony has heard. not that he would admit it though. "Well then, let's find out if this certain caterpillar has turned into a butterfly yet, shall we?" Steve tugged at the end of the sheet behind tony. "Ready?" Tony nodded and a second later, Steve pulled the sheet sending the brunette spinning free from the sheet and sitting on the floor once again. "I think i pryed the cocoon open to early. You're not a butterfly just yet, Tony" Steve placed a finger on his lip as if analyzing the other boy who still sat dizzy on the floor.

Tony laughed lazily "Asshole." was the only thing Tony was able to say before he saw the blonde strip to his boxers and climb back into his bed. 

Okay. So maybe Tony Stark did have the teeniest, tiniest crush on his room mate, Steve Rogers. What does it matter? It's not like he had any intentions on taking action.

o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe this chapter is just an excuse to introduce the lovely Severus Snape~ <3 
> 
> btw, if you didn't notice, Snape's dialogue here was from the first Harry Potter Movie. ;) because Allan Rickman XD
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week. 
> 
> Quick poll: Do you guys want this story to be fluff or Lemon? (cos my friend refuses to accept my love for fluffness and i was wondering if you guys did too. XD)


	3. Losing Sleep

Steve was walking down the hallway and tony was following him. If tony was right, Steve was headed for the astronomy tower.

"Steve! Steve, wait!" Tony heard himself say. He grabbed the other boy's arm only to be harshly pulled away, jerking him forward.

"What, Tony? What do you want from me? What more?" Steve was yelling at him.

"Why are you yelling at me? why are you so mad?" Tony heard his voice shake. it was unlike him. He saw Steve's mouth open and close as if saying something, but no voice came out. Steve looked at tony dead straight before he turned around and stormed off into the astronomy tower, leaving tony in the halls. 

Tony heard the door slam and he began moving. He pushed through the door and ran up the swirled steps until he was at the topmost floor. He found steve leaning over the balcony. staring at the brightly lit night sky. It was his dad's city's skyline. they were on earth. Tony walked towards Steve, slowly at first. Then he touched the blonde's shoulder. Steve turned to look at him. His face apologetic and sincere. 

"I'm sorry, Tony. I'm so very sorry. I'm just-" Steve tried to look away but gave his attention back to the brunette. "I'm not like that, Tony..." Tony felt the floor beneath him crumble and he didn't move away. he stayed there and let the ground swallow him up. And as he fell, he never looked away from Steve. and the blonde did the same. He didn't take those blue eyes off of Tony. Not even for a second.

And then Tony woke up.

Tony sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He breathed a little faster than he wanted to and absently looked to Steve's bed. He was still in his own bed, sleeping. Tony held his breath for a few moments to listen to the other's own steady breathing. Tony calmed himself down and layed back down. Tony closed his eyes and replayed the dream over in his mind. 

'I'm not like that' Steve's last words to him. The one sentence that had made the dream into a nightmare. The four words that Tony didn't want to hear. The words that meant Steve will never like tony the way he liked him. the sentence that made stark realize this was more than a tiny crush. Tony Stark, for the first time in his life, was in love. 

o0o0o

Thor leaned against the window pane as he looked out his window to see a starry night sky. Unlike midgard, the stars were visible from hogwarts. Thor grew up seeing the night sky brightly sparkling. Maybe that's why he never felt completely comfortable in midgardian cities. Although the cities glimmered, it wasn't exactly what he grew up with. One thing that would never change though, and he was very grateful for it, was Loki. Loki might be mischievous and his pranks might sometimes be a little too much to handle but thor grew up with him. He's had practice. A LOT of practice.

 

Truthfully, Thor didn't want to study at Hogwarts. He was more of hand-to-hand, or hammer-to-weapon depending on the case, sort of a fighter. But Loki insisted that he be enrolled in Hogwarts to further his magical abilities. It was Loki who was the magic user in their family. As soon as Thor heard the All-father grant Loki's wish to leave asgard in pursue of knowledge in the art of Magic, the blonde Demanded, not asked, that he be sent along with his brother. Under the pretense of protecting Loki. The all-father begrudgingly agreed after getting an earful of Thor's 'Why must he leave Asgard without me?' or 'Have you any idea how many magic user much more powerful than loki is out there?' or 'But He is my brother'. The All-father hated that reason. it held no proper point and Thor kept on using it like it was the only argument he needed.

As the blonde looked out his window, he heaved a deep sigh. he feared of what his brother might come up with for the next day. Or at least for the person on the receiving end of it.

It was Tony. 

Inside the great hall, Thor watched Loki put sneezing powder, which they purchased from a pranks store im Hogsmeade that quickly became Loki's favorite store, in Tony's sandwich when he wasn't looking. When Tony bit on the sandwich, Loki and Thor watched as the brunette scrunched up his nose, breathes in as if about to sneeze, and then nothing. Tony continued talking and took another bite of the sandwich. Again, Tony scrunched his nose and breathed deeply but no sneeze.

Tony examined his sandwich curiously "This sandwich tastes funny. Here thor, taste it. no, wait. this is my sandwich. Just smell it ang tell me if you think it smells funny. here. Smell it. Doesn't it smell funny? Maybe i put in too much pepp-CHOO!" The brunette began a sneezing fit. Placing the sandwich on his plate, forgotten.

Loki burst out laughing beside Thor. pounding the table in front of them. Thor just stared. not sure if he should laugh along with his brother or help his comrade. "More like sneezing powder" Loki said trying to regain his composure but still snickering. Tony turned to Loki almost too roughly, bobbing his head as he sneezed. "You-CHOO! You did-CHOO this!" 

Loki turned serious all of a sudden and crossed his arms across his chest. "You can't prove anything, Stark."

"Wh-CHOO! You lil piece of-CHOO!" Tony spoke-or sneezed- as he slammed his fists onto the table to stand up. Loki flinched and stood up. He ran to the next table. The slytherin grabbed a student's shoulders and hid himself behind the blonde student. "Steve! Hide me!" Loki used Rogers as his shield as the two other gryffindors ran after him. "Lo-CHOO-ki! come the hell-CHOO! back here!!! -CHOO!" the brunette stopped right in front of steve and bruce's table as he continued to sneeze. Thor caught up to them completely unruffled. "TONY! what the hell?" Steve asked. Bruce turned to face the gryffindors behind him deciding that this might be more entertaining than his Potions book.

Tony's eyebrows dipped before he sneezed again "That little-CHOO!" Thor held his arm out to hold tony back from stepping forward. "It seems that my brother has sprinkled sneezing powder all over Anthony's meal" Thor said, voice even and low.

"What?! You-CHOO! You saw? And CHOO! didn't stop him?!" 

"Loki has always been like this, Anthony. You must understand that-"

"Understand my CHOO! my ass, Thor! My nose and CHOO! mouth hurts from all this CHOO! sneezing!"

Bruce pushed his glasses up. "Uhm... Tony, maybe you shouldn't be talking. you might bite your tongue."

Tony started a faster rythm of sneezes. "CHOO! Loki! CHOO! I swear CHOO! I'll CHOO! Kill You! CHOO!" to which, Loki hissed at him behind Steve. 

"Stark! will you stop being a baby? It's just a prank! why are you so mad?!" Steve said a little louder than he intended.

"Why am CHOO! I the bad CHOO! guy?! CHOO!"

"What do you want loki to do? apologize?" Steve asked.

"Tell him CHOO! to make CHOO! it stop! CHOO!"

Steve pulled Loki so that he sat beside the blonde and looked the slytherin in the eyes. "Please?" was all Steve said, and just like that, Loki dipped his head apologetically and waved his hand.

Tony stopped sneezing. The brunette took a deep breath and looked at steve to thank him. but didn't.

Steve had his hand on Loki's head and rubbed it affectionately before that same hand slid down to touch the slytherin's cheek. Loki closed his eyes, pushing his face into the warm hand on his cheek. 

Tony felt his face turn sour, his gut wrenching, his chest tighten. Tony turned to his heel and stomped away, not saying anything. Thor stared a little longer before following Tony. "Anthony, wait." Steve saw the slytherin smirk before thanking him and standing up to walk the opposite directon than the two.

Bruce blinked twice. "What was that?" Steve turned his head to his friend, eyes wide as if shocked, "Uh... that was... I'm- I was helping Thor's brother with something."

"Uh-huh. yeah. right." Bruce nodded and returned to his Potions book. "So we were talking..." Steve's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! the quidditch team try-outs. So i was thinking maybe..."

o0o0o

Tony stomped through the halls, Not caring where his legs took him. He heard a faint voice call after him but he ignored it. He was mad. And he wanted to punch someone, he wanted to punch steve, in particular. or Loki. or both. He paused in his tracks and waited for the stairs to stop moving.

Which was enough time for Thor to catch up to him. Thor grabbed the other boy's arm and spun him around. "Anthony, Please."

"Oh, dear god. What do you want, Thor?" Tony hissed

"I want you to be calm." 

"Calm?! You want me to be calm?! I AM CALM! I am the picture of absolute calmness Thor! If you haven't noticed, this is me being fucking calm." Tony pulled his arm away and swiveled on his feet to face the now steady stairs. He began climbing them, glancing behind to see that the blonde was still following him.

"Anthony please! Just speak with me!"

"What do you want me to say Thor?" Tony stopped. 

Thor was quiet. When Tony tried to step forward the blonde spoke up. "Why are you angry? Tell me." Tony shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yes i can." Tony listened to him. "Anthony, you are not furious with my brother. You are furious with Steven." Tony swallowed a lump that was forming in the pits of his throat. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "Anthony, you might not know this yet, but" Thor paused to allow Tony to escape. He didn't. "You are in love with Steven."

Tony turned to face thor. He thought of how Steve looked at Loki. All it took were Steve's eyes. Those ocean blue eyes, he wanted to be the only one those things looked at. He wanted to be the only one to notice how bright they sparkled. All Tony wanted was Steve. The lump in his throat was back again. He tried swallowing it, but it was too big now. So he settled for letting a breath out. "How long have you noticed?" Tony asked.

"After you came back from storming out that first day" Thor replied gloomily. Tony scoffed, more to himself than to thor though. "Does he know?" tony asked in the tiniest audible sound he could manage. The blonde shook his head. Tony smiled to himself bitterly. "I was that obvious, huh?" Thor didn't answer. 

After moments of silence between the two boys, Thor finally spoke. "What will your course of action be, Anthony? Maybe I can-"

Tony interrupted. "I won't be doing anything about this Thor. You don't see it and i have no idea why, but it's right in front of you! It's not happening."

"but..." the blonde started, not really having anything to say.

"but nothing. Falling in love with him messed me up. Hearing him reject me will kill me."

"Anth- Tony..." 

"Please Thor, Just... Just leave it. I'll be fine. I just need time to myself." Tony turned on his feet and walked away from the other boy. 

o0o0o

Loki chose the roundest and smoothest pebble he could find. The lake was peaceful when wizard couples weren't using it as a make-out spot. The breeze that came from the lake was warm, and the tree behind the slytherin gave him shade. It was a perfect sunny day. Loki hated it. He tossed the pebble in the air to see how heavy it was. He smiled to himself before he threw the pebble sideways making it skip. One. Two. Three. Four, five, six. That was a personal best. Loki took a mental note to beat that next time. 

The slytherin shifted his eyes to the left but didn't move his head. then he heard a rustle from behind the tree. Familiar heavy footsteps crushing fallen leaves.

"What are you planning, Loki?" Thor asked, the usual intensity in his voice, gone.

Loki picked up another pebble and threw it at the lake. "Skipping stones. five. Wanna play?" He picked up another.

His brother stepped closer behind the slytherin as he prepared to throw the stone. "You know what i speak of, brother." Thor grabbed his brother's hand. Loki pulled away and threw his pebble. three. Loki clicked his tongue.

Loki faced his brother. "You made me mess up, Thor. And what's the big deal anyway. I was just messing with that pompous gryffindor. Where's your sense of humor?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Loki, You know i have no qualms about your pranks. but you went too far this afternoon. Anthony was really hurt and he refuses anyone's company." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, If he breaks down just because of some shitty prank i pulled maybe he should just confess, get rejected so that he can move on."

Thor raised his hand instinctively as if to slap Loki but paused mid-air and pulled his arm back down. "I would not expect you to understand how it feels to live with the fear of rejection by the person you love, brother. But I do. I understand how Anthony feels all too well." 

Loki bit back what he wanted to say and instead, looked away. "What do you want me to do then?"

Thor smiled as best he could. "Please leave Anthony's affairs alone." Loki didn't answer. The slytherin picked up a rough and irregular shaped stone. he threw it at the lake and it made a splash. not even skipping once. And then Loki left the lake.

o0o0o

Steve took a deep breath in. He tightened his grip on the broom beside him. Just a few more seconds and it'll be his turn. It'll be okay. Steve thought to himself. Peggy will be in the stands, cheering him on. Bruce sent him his regards and wished him the best of luck. Steve held onto the tattered white handkerchief in his pocket, feeling a little calmer. The blonde heard a sharp whistle from behind the gates that made him flinch. He gripped the cloth tighter before he finally let go of it and mounted his broom, just in time for the gates to open. Steve pushed off of the platform and flew off. 

The quidditch arena was amazing. He's only seen the arena in tabloids and in books. He knew it was big, but he never imagined it was this huge. Gryffindors, both players and students wanting to try-out, filled it. "Watch it!" A girl yelled as she flew past steve. The blonde pulled back a little in surprise. He idled a little more in the air before he flew towards the center of the field where the captain was standing, behind him was an old looking box. The captain waved to steve. The blonde slowed his broom when he was close enough to the ground and ran up the rest of the way. 

"Hey!" The captain held out his hand and Steve gladly took it in a handshake. "The name's Oliver Wood. Gryffindor Team Captain." "I know who you are. My sister talks about you a lot. She's in love with you" Steve said almost too casually. "I mean... Steve. My name is steve rogers. I didn't mean..." A light pink tint started to color the blonde's ears. "Please don't tell my sister i told you that. She'll kill me." Oliver chuckled. "No worries, mate. Secret's safe with me." Oliver walked over to the box with steve tailing him. "Now Steve, I assume you already know the rules to quidditch. So I won't be explaining them again." Steve nodded. "Did you have a position you wanted to try-out for?" Steve shook his head. "Okay then, why don't we do this? You'll give me thirty minutes for each position, we'll see how well you play for each position and if the team likes you, we'll let you know." Steve smiled and gave Oliver a nod. "Okay then, First up is beater. Here you go." Steve took a small bat from Oliver and mounted his broom.

o0o0o

A few hours had passed by and Tony had already calmed down. He was just sulking. And somehow, his feet brought him to the quidditch arena. If tony was right, Today, the gryffindors had the arena to themselves. He sat in the bleachers, along with some fangirling students. He wasn't particularly looking at anyone or anything. He was just staring off into space when someone sat beside him. A girl from Hufflepuff. "Hi" The girl said simply, tucking her auburn hair behind her ears. 

Now was not the time to be sulking, Tony thought to himself as he straightened up. "Well, hello to you too." Tony said, smirking; earning him a smile from the girl. "Are you cheering for a friend?" Tony blinked. right. there was try-outs. he forgot for a second there. "Uh... No, Actually. I was... uhm... Who are you rooting for?" Tony didn't really know who were trying out nor did he know who were in the current player roster. Nor did he care for that matter.

The girl smiled. "I'm rooting for that hot blonde down there." She pointed to a blonde down on the field who was scratching his head and was the faintest pink. There were only two blondes in Gryffindor. Thor and Steve. And seeing as the student didn't have unusually long locks, Tony knew it was Steve. He felt his chest tighten but decided to ignore it. The girl started talking again. "He's my- OH MY GOD! Is that Oliver Wood? THE OLIVER WOOD?! that lucky bastard. Why does he get to meet him, and i don't?!" Tony followed the girl's gaze to see someone talking to Steve. He assumed that that was Oliver Wood. Whoever he was. 

"Hey Peggy! are you staying here?" Natasha, Tony recognized, called as she walked toward the girl beside him. "Hi Tony. Have to say I'm surprised to see you here." The girl, who apparently was named Peggy, looked back and forth between Tony and Natasha.

"Hey Nat, Still having trouble with brooms?" Tony snickered. 

"Still having trouble seeing over people's shoulder?" Natasha bit back. Tony smiled bitterly and shrugged.

"You guys know each other?" Peggy asked

Natasha sighed. "Unfortunately. We have Broom Flying together." Tony made a face that was supposed to look as if he agreed to just about anything the slytherin said. "Anyway, Hill and I are going to hit the great hall if you're interested." Natasha pointed towards another Slytherin behind her with her thumb. Peggy raised a hand to refuse the offer. "You guys go on. I'll watch Steve play for a few more minutes." 

Natasha shook her head and spoke in a mocking tone. "You're quidditch fetish is going to get you in trouble someday, Peg." Peggy flushed and the two slytherin girls ran away, giggling. "Bye Tony!" Natasha said before disappearing from the stands. 

Tony stood beside Peggy as she looked over the rails. The brunette faced the stands rather than the field and leaned against the railing, staring at the waving flags atop the bleachers. "So..." Tony started. "Quidditch Fetish, huh? How does that play out for you?" Peggy gave tony a quick and sharp punch to the shoulder. Tony made a low yelp and rubbed his shoulder which made peggy laugh. "Your name is Tony, right?" Peggy asked after she had her share of laughs. Tony gave a small nod. "And you're Peggy. It's Beautiful name." She smiled and looked back to the field. A swoosh of air went past them, and a broom hovered in front of Peggy.

"Hey, Pegs." A familiar voice said. Tony turned around and found steve in front of them, holding a beater stick, Tony wasn't sure what it was called so he just calls it a stick. "Oh, hi Tony..." Steve said almost too cautiously. Tony raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement refusing to say anything more. "Rogers, get back in the game!" Someone from the field yelled. Steve followed the voice and then turned to peggy. "See ya later in the great hall Pegs." And steve was off.

"You guys seem close." Tony said, despite himself. Peggy hummed before answering "We've known each other for a long time. Close doesn't even begin to describe our relationship."

"I see..." was all tony could mutter. 

"What about you guys? You seem to know each other." 

"Oh... We're room mates, I guess" Peggy's face scrunched up in amusement.

"You guess? how does that work?"

Tony laughed. "I just, we sleep together, and all... but we don't do anything room mate-like." That sounded a lot more erotic than what Tony imagined.

"Oh. that. Steve doesn't really open up to people. He seems nice at first, but he keeps an equal respectful distance from everyone around him. I've known him long enough, but even i can't break that wall." Peggy smiled to herself "Don't take it personally, Tony. He's just... He has issues." 

Tony smiled. "Don't we all?"

Peggy pushed herself from the railing. "I should get going. Nat and Hill are probably still waiting for me." She gave him a pat on the back before she left. "It was nice to meet you."

Tony gave her a lazy salute. "And you."

o0o0o

"Didn't know you were friends with Peggy." Steve said in passing as he rubbed a towel against his head, trying to get his hair, if not dry, then at least less wet. Tony shrugged. the brunette notcies that he's been doing a lot of that lately, but ignores it. 

"We met at the stands. She's a nice enough girl" Tony had his Broom Flying Goggles on. He'd transfigured the glass so that it had a dark tint. And he was using his wand as a welder. "Seems like a great mystery to me how you managed to get a girl like that to stay with you though." Steve didn't answer him.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he neared the brunette. Tony stopped welding for a moment to face Steve. 

"Nope. No. If you wanna look at the marvel I am creating, you have to wear one of these." Tony tapped his wand at the goggles on his face then used the same wand to point at the pair of goggles that were resting by the blonde's broom. Steve scrunched up his face in confusion but did as he was told. He walked over to his broom, he took the goggles from the top of his trunk and wore them, tugging at the bands on the back of his head. He didn't really find the point of it though, the goggles were for flying. It was only designed to keep dust and wind out of his eyes, so it didn't really alter his vision in any way. He faced tony to find a wand pointed at his face. Steve's eyes widened, Tony smirked and motioned to flick his hand. Steve shut his eyes waiting for a loud boom, a bright spark or some kind of burning sensation. But there was nothing. He opened his eyes, to find that nothing has changed. only that the room has grown darker. or older might be the proper word for it. Everything looked Sepia, only dimmer. Steve squinted. It was hard to see things with the goggles on. He lifted it off of his eyes and found that only the glass on the goggles had changed. Tony was back on his desk and was back to welding. Steve placed his goggles back on and tried not trip on anything as he walked towards Tony's desk. "So, are you going to tell me what that is or are you going to make me guess." Steve stood behind Tony, peeking over his shoulder. 

Tony hummed. "I like those odds. Okay. Guess." The brunette said, not even bothering to look up. 

"Is it... uhm... a..." Steve began looking around their room to find things that might give him anything. "uhm..." His wand on his bed. "magic..." Tony's Potions Homework on his desk "book..." and his robes "cover...?"

Tony stopped welding and lifted the goggles off of his face, turned to steve and chuckled. "Close. but no." The brunette swiveled back to his work, eyed it carefully before he blew on it. He turned again to steve, motioned for him to remove his goggles and showed him a green board. It was filled with silver lines, black, orange and brown tiny lumps, and blinking lights. there was a lot of blinking. Steve looked at it as if his life depended on it. "What is it?" Steve asked finally. 

"Oh, darn. I thought you'd finally figure it out when i showed you. You looked as if you knew exactly what it is." Sarcasm. And Steve rolled his eyes at Tony. "This, My friend is the final circuitry needed for JARVIS."

"Jarvis?" Steve shook his head, still unable to understand anything.

"Right. Wizard. Not that a muggle would know what JARVIS was, but anyway... This thing." Tony circled his hand around the green board "This is sort of like... uhm... the brain for my AI." Tony gesture to steve, waiting for acknowledgement that he understood. Steve shook his head. "No? uhm..." Tony paced in front of steve. He snapped his fingers. "A butler. An invisible butler."

"So, like the ghost of a butler?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly. But close. JARVIS was never alive, so it's not a ghost. but he is like a ghost. You can't see it, but it sees you. It monitors what you- or, well, I- need and adjusts accordingly. And this is its, let's just say, for a lack of a better word, brain. Here, Let me show you." Tony waved his wand and a small part of the wall in front of his desk opened. He aligned the green board on the gap in the wall, and it vanished, as if it was sucked into it. and then Tony's desk started doing the same thing. A small part of the center of the surface sank down and afterwards, it resurfaced with a- well, Steve wasn't sure what it was. It looked to be a ball. but not quite. It was shiny. Like a golden snitch, only silver, and it had a bottom. Tony took it in his hand and threw it in the air, catching it again with his other hand. He placed the ball-thing in the center of the room. And motioned for steve to stand beside him. Steve followed him, but didn't stand as close as Tony had told him to.

Tony rolled his sleeve past his wrist, to reveal a silver watch. The brunette began tapping the glass on his watch as steve stared in confusion. A second later, Steve heard a faint ring in his ears and the room's lights flickered until it finally went out. half a heart beat went by, the two boys were surrounded with a blue light. Giving each of them an aquamarine afterglow. Steve stared at Tony's profile at first, and then he focused on the ringing in his ear. It was getting louder and louder- not loud enough to be a bother- but loud, nonetheless. until it Abruptly stopped. Steve stared at his room mate again. In front of Tony, three light blue squares popped up. Aligned and surrounded Tony. He smiled in amazement at his own creation.

"Tony, It's beautiful." Steve said in awe, turning all angles his head would allow. Little blue squares had started popping out, filling their room with images of words- lots and lots of words. Most of them didn't make any sense to Steve. There was even a square that was filled with nothing but 1s and 0s. Tony faced him and smiled at him. and Steve had to admit to himself that despite all that happened, that smile was the most amazing thing he saw.

"I'm not done yet." Tony said smugly as he raised his hand to a square in front of him and touched it with a finger. Images, shapes and letters began moving in front of tony. It was like the daily Prophet's photos, but these were more colorful, vibrant, beautiful. His hands moved across the square and the things followed his hands' every movement. Steve still had no idea what the other boy was doing, but whatever it was, it was beautiful. Tony stepped back and cleared his throat. "JARVIS, warm boot."

Warm boot? why would tony want warm boots at this time of night? and inside their quarters, no less. It wasn't even the rainy season yet.

"All systems, up and running, Sir." A disembodied voice spoke, and steve instinctively searched for the source of the voice. "Sir, there is an intruder about five paces southwest of your position." Steve turned to tony and looked for the other man's southwest. wait. that was his position. he was five paces southwest of tony. "Hey, I am not an intruder!" Steve stated defensively. Tony smirked. "JARVIS, this is Steven Rogers. He is my room mate, he isn't anyone hostile. Steve, JARVIS. JARVIS, Steve." Steve stared at the ceiling and waved at it.

"It is a pleasure, Master Steven." Steve flinched at the use of the word 'master'.

"Uh... You can just call me Steve, JARVIS." 

"Very well, Master Steve."

"No... That's not what - I meant- Tony!"

"JARVIS, refer to Steve as Captain rogers or the captain"

"That is not better, Tony!"

"Ah! But it's fitting. I heard what Oliver Wood said about you this afternoon. Something about you becoming the future Captain of the gryffindor quidditch team? Congratulations on getting in the team, Rogers." Tony smiled again when he found that Steve's ears were pink for the nth time today. Steve was not ued to being complimented, why that is, Tony had no idea. "i'll give you a full list of the people allowed inside this room tomorrow." talking to JARVIS again. "But for now..." Tony yawned. "Turn the lights back on and Prepare for sleep sequence." As if on cue, the lights from the orb dimmed until it faded away and the lights from the ceiling went back on. Steve had to squint to get his eyes to adjust. "Do you need to wake up at a certain time, Steve?" Tony asked the blonde who still had his eyes half-lidded.

"Uhm... I have practice tomorrow so i need to be at the arena by five-thirty."

Tony made a hissing sound. "Harsh. Okay then, JARVIS, wake Steve up with enough time to prepare for his practice tomorrow. And don't wake ME up until seven-thirty." 

"But that just leaves you thirty minutes to prepare for class." Steve felt the need to point that out.

"And i'll still be there before you." Tony picked up the orb and placed it in the hole in his desk, which abruptly closed. Tony yawned again as he climbed his own bed. "You want me to get the light?" Steve asked. "Nah, i'll get it." Tony waved his hand lazily in the air and He didn't say anything else after that, So steve went to his own bed and tucked himself in. 

"JARVIS?" Tony asked- or demanded, depending on how you heard it. The lights went out for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey JARVIS~! I'm sorry, i just had to! :))) i Love Jarvis, He/it is just so... accommodating. HAHAHAHA Loki's prank turned out to be harmless. Boo! I need to fix that. :D
> 
> on a side note: Ugh. Midterms. Don't you just hate it when RL gets in the way of your fanfictions? B|


	4. Didn't See It Coming

Steve noticed Tony. Or well, something about Tony, if you want to be technical about it. Steve guessed maybe it had something to do with Tony's fake "I'm too cool to hang with Steve" reputation so he didn't mind it all that much before. Nowadays though, it was bugging Steve. Whether or not Steve wanted to admit it, Tony was a nice guy. But there was a catch. It was only when they were alone. Other times, Tony would either ignore him, or pick on him. 

Case 1: during potions class, Tony switched Steve's vials so that he put in an extra drop of wolf blood instead of dragon's blood. The couldron blew up in the blonde's face which sent Tony to a laughing fit. But lunch break came and Tony went up to Steve in the library and helped him with his transfigurations homework. Careful not to tell steve the answers but lead him to it.

Case 2: there was Herbology. They were handling mandrakes today and as you all know, Mandrakes are noisy bastards. Tony handed steve earmuffs before they uprooted their mandrakes. When the students one by one uprooted their plants, Steve felt woozy at first, then he noticed that the screams were loud-very loud. He touched his earmuffs again only to find holes in them, right before he fainted. He woke up in the Nursing wing. and beside him, was Tony. He smiled wearily as if he was waiting all that time for Steve to wake up. 

Case 3: When Bruce arrived, Tony was back to his teasing self; He kept on making swooning noises at Bruce, reinacting how Steve had fainted because of the mandrakes. But when the Ravenclaw left, Tony was at Steve's beck and call; no matter how many times Steve refused, Tony still insisted. 

Those were just events from a single afternoon though.Tony pulled different pranks and stupid quips on the blonde, but went completely tame when they were alone. This routine kept on going for the whole week. And steve was not sure if he should be happy about it, or find it annoying.

Steve did not want to overthink things. Overthinking things got him into trouble. and as much as possible, Steve wanted to avoid trouble. So he did the only reasonable thing to do. He went to Bruce.

Bruce sighed. 

"Steve, How many times have i told you, I am not that kind of doctor. I'm not even any kind of doctor." The Ravenclaw rubbed his temples. "Plus i thought you said you weren't going to think about this?" He pointed out. 

"I know! You think I don't know that? It's just that- well It's bothering me." Steve said as he buried his face in his arms. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Well, It's already friday. at least you don't have to worry about him for two days." Steve raised his head at the statement. "You didn't know?" Steve shook his head. "He told me that he goes to his dad's every weekend. His dad lives in the muggle world, so he asked if i wanted to come along. I said no of course. Who'd want to-" Steve stood up so abruptly, Bruce's quill skidded across his notebook. "Steve?" The Ravenclaw stared at the gaping blonde. "Steve?" He tried again. Steve didn't say anything. He turned around and headed out of the library.

Bruce had a good idea of where he might be headed, so he didn't bother following.

o0o0o

Obviously, Steve did not think this plan through. What eactly was he going to tell tony when they see each other? Hey Tony, I heard you were going to go to the muggle world for the weekend. Yeah? So, you know how i'm learning all these things about muggles right? And i was just thinking maybe it would be a great experience- for me- to go with you. I promise i won't bother you while you're there. It'll be like I'm not even there. Just...

"take me with you." Steve said as he pushed the door to their room open. And he quickly regretted it. That was supposed to be just a thought. His thought. Tony wasn't supposed to hear it. ANY of it. 

"What?" Tony spoke as he shut his trunk.

The blonde felt the room become warmer. Maybe it was because of all the running. He began to stammer. "Uh... I- I just.. I was wondering if maybe..."

"You want to go to the muggle world?" Steve nodded and quietly whispered an apology. "No need to say sorry cap, I was actually expecting you to ask. Just not this late. Anyway, If you really want to go, and if you can pack in..." Tony pulled his sleeve past his wrist and stared at his watch. "five minutes, i don't see why not." Steve felt his smile grow wider and wider until he felt foolish. He shook his head and launched himself to his trunk.

"Sir..." JARVIS spoke. "I must apologize, but it seems Captain Rogers' schedule would not allow him to accompany you to the Stark residence" The blonde turned to look at the ceiling. Tony's brows furrowed. "Captain Rogers is scheduled for a weekend practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch team Sir." JARVIS said simply. Tony heard a soft thunk, entailing that Steve had closed his trunk.

"thats right." The blonde sat, obviously depressed, atop his trunk. "I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Jarvis." Steve smiled wearily. 

"Anything to be of Assistance, Captain" The AI replied.

"In some cases, your assistance is not needed, JARVIS." Tony sighed. "Sorry Cap, Looks like you can't go with me after all. Maybe Next week or whenever you're not too busy with quidditch." Steve offered him a smile and tony returned the gesture. 

"Yeah, next week."

"Cheer up, Cap!" Tony rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "At least you have something to look forward to..." Tony released a huff of breath before lifting his arm from the other's shoulder. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you Sunday Evening." Steve threw the brunette a mock salute, and he did the same. "JARVIS, take care of Steve for me, okay?"

"Yes Sir" Tony smiled to himself as he walked out the door, a duffel bag over his shoulder.

o0o0o

Tony pressed the doorbell to his father's house. He heard a faint buzz followed by footsteps, metal rattling, paper piles falling, a few cursing and finally, he heard the lock click into place. The door opened the slightest and through the gap in the doorway, a man, probably in his mid-30s, peeped. He shifted his gaze Left and right, obviously not seeing anyone. He was about to close the door again when Tony made a coughing noise. The man looked at tony for a second before he reacted. 

"Tony! Why are you here?" He pulled his sleeve past his wrist to reveal a silver watch, much similar to Tony's. "Is it Friday already?" Tony nodded. The door slammed on his face; another second later, Tony heard hinges, unlocking from behind the door and it opened again. Revealing Howard Stark, his Father; his face was smeared with either motor oil, or black ink, His labcoat was still clean however and his hair was mesily pulled back with his goggles. Howard looked at his watch again "Mine must have stopped. I wonder how long i was working." He began tapping the watch. 

When there was no response, he sighed and focused his attention to Tony. "Does your mother know you're here?" He beamed, Tony shook his head. "Then you used that thing I gave you?" Tony nodded, reaching into his duffel bag, he pulled out an odd patterned cloak. Howard smiled at him. "Well then, do you want to spend the night out here? or would you rather have a cup of something warm inside?" Tony smiled at his dad before he walked past him. Howard's hand rested on the child's back. Making sure to look both sides before he shut his door. 

Tony threw his bag to the floor beside the couch and sat in the living room. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and began flipping through channels. "What are you working on this time?" The brunette yelled, hoping it would reach his father in the kitchen. 

Minutes later, Howard emerged from the kitchen holding in is hand two mugs. He set down a mug in front of tony and sat down beside his son, his free arm flung lazily on the couch behind tony. "Weapons." He said simply. 

Tony took the warm mug into his hands and took in the aroma of the hot chocolate. He turned to look at his father, who was doing the same thing. "Can i try that?" Tony asked. Howard stared at his son for a few moments, and then at his coffee before he shrugged and traded with his son. The brunette closed his eyes and inhaled the steam from his father's mug. It was smoky, bitter, and rich. It was a deep scent. He blew on the coffee and took a sip. It was very bitter. Scalding. and it left an aftertaste in his tongue. Tony tasted the flavor still. He liked it. He handed it back to his father and thanked him. And both began mindlessly watching TV. 

"So what kind of weapons are they?" Tony asked as their program went on commercial break. Howard hummed.

"An energy powered weapon. No bullets, just pure energy." Tony tilted his head. His dad smiled. "Do you remember Dr. Zola? The professor i once had. I think i told you about him. Brilliant man. He was the man who discovered the key to perpetual energy. but his research never saw the light." The brunette continued to stare at his father. Who after a few moments of silence, turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "He died." Howard sighed as he placed his mug on the coffee table. "And the- uhm company... he worked for, asked me to take over Dr. Zola's work." Howard paused again, putting his hands together and resting them on his lips. "And now i'm in a rut. Dr. Zola's computation and designs were amazing, not to mention flawless. what i can't figure out is why the energy source isn't stable enough to transfer from point a to point b." 

Tony sipped his too sweet hot chocolate. "Maybe you didn't choose the right conductors that can withstand the energy surge long enough." the child offered.

Howard shook his head. "That's not it. I followed, reviewed, tried, and reviewed again the computations and everything that came with the job. It stabilizes at 70% but nothing more. anything more than that and it explodes in my face."

Tony smiled as the image of Steve's scorch mark filled face flashed through his mind. He then straigtened his face when he found his father staring at his smirking profile. "You laughing at me?" TOny shook his head.

"I just remembered a thing from school. Have you tried using a stabilizer? or maybe you could break the coloumb barrier by heating it up to a certain temperature."

Howard raised an eyebrow. "I did. but i need something that forms anti-protons. and there's nothing of the sort on earth. Enough. I am not going to talk to my son about my work that involves thermonuclear astrophysics. Where did you even learn all this?" 

Tony laughed. "I think it's genetics." Howard scoffed and picked up his coffee again. 

"Genetics, huh? i don't remember your mother being ever interested in my work. So anyway, How was school?" Tony shrugged. "Which House are you in?"

"...Gryffindor..." Tony hesitated. Howard has always wanted Tony to go into Ravenclaw, just as he did. Howard hummed.

"You know... When the sorting hat first spoke to me, he immediately ruled out gryffindor. Said I had a cowardly heart. That i only act brave, but my heart never was and never will. It's good to hear that you didn't get that part of my genetic code." Howard ruffled his son's hair and stood up. "I gotta get back to work, If you wanna talk to me, i'll be in the lab." Tony raised his mug in acknowledgement. 

o0o0o

Steve flopped down his own bed. Practice ended early, bruce was working on his herbology project and asked not to be disturbed, Peggy was with Hill, who knows where. "Guess it's just you and me, Bucky." Steve turned to face a red pet bed in the corner of the room where a white persian cat sat. Bucky meowed and continued to lick himself.

"Aw, don't ignore me too! I get enough of that when I see Tony outside of this room." Steve sighed. how did tony get into the conversation? "Hey JARVIS, why do you think that is?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"why is What captain?" Steve faced the ceiling. For some reason, he got accustomed to facing the ceiling when JARVIS spoke. Steve thought to himself. 

"Why does Tony act differently when we're in this room and when we're not?" He asked the ceiling.

"I'm afraid, i cannot answer the question logically, captain. I do not possess the proper variables to make an assessment." Steve hummed and faced his cat again.

"What about you, bucky? Do you have any idea why Tony is such a jerk to me?" Bucky meowed. "I know that, Tony is nice enough when wants to be, but that doesn't-" a meow "I am not complaining!" BUcky stepped off of the pet bed and jumped unto steve's, nuzzling beside its owner. "It's just that, i don't know how to act when i'm around him." another meow "It matters because I'm not sure if i should be alert when i'm near him, or if i could let my guard down. It's putting me off." meow "I know i should just ignore it. but that's easier said than done, you know. Tony he-" Steve sighed. "It's hard to ignore tony. My eyes follow him."

"Captain?" Steve snapped his head up. "If my undersanding is correct..." JARVIS paused. "Am i to assume that you can understand animals? or is it only felines?"

Steve laughed. "No, JARVIS. I can't understand animals. I was just pretending that Bucky can understand what i was saying. It helps me cope i guess." 

"Cope with what, captain?" JARVIS asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. I'm just lonely i guess. Tony usually gets rowdy this time of day." Steve smiled to himself.

"Captain, forgive my insolence, but the only conclusion to be derived from your statement is that you miss Mr. stark." Steve looked to the floor wide-eyed. it can't be. Steve could not miss tony. tony was annoying and a jerk. exactly what part of that would steve miss? Given that at times, Tony could be sweet and caring and funny and handsome... steve felt his face grow warmer.

"Captain? my sensors indicate that your heart rate just doubled. is everything all right, captain?" Steve didn't answer, instead he stepped out of the room, of the gryffindor house and of hogwarts. he needed air. maybe he could get some by the lake. He walked faster and faster, so that his pacing matched the rythm of his pounding heart.

o0o0o

Loki was hiding on top of the tree near the lake. At least when he was there nobody would find him, so that meant nobody could disturb him. He saw people come and go. Couples making out, friends eating lunch, Some playing hide and seek. but by the time the sun was starting to set, Loki was alone at the lake.

The lake was beautiful at this time. The sky was painted a bright orange. The sun reflected on the water gave everything an afterglow that only seemed possible in fictitious places. And then a boy walked up to the dock and sat on the edge. Loki stared at him. intending to just watch. like he did the whole day. 

The boy did nothing. He just stared into the sunset. Obviously, deep in thought. Then the boy grunted aloud and began ruffling his hair in frustation. Loki shook his head in pity and jumped off of his tree and quietly walked toward the boy.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Loki spoke when he was at least five paces from steve. Steve turned his torso to face the slytherin.

"Oh, Hi Loki." The blonde slowly turned back to face the lake. "It's nothing. I was just thinking" He trailed off.

Loki dropped himself beside the gryffindor and hummed. "Mind sharing? I love a good story" He nudged the other with his shoulder.

"That's the thing. I wouldn't know what to tell you." Steve started. and he grew quiet, a furrow on his forhead, visible.

"Well... i think i can help you with that. I have a knack for getting what i want." Loki smiled in a way that gave the blonde the creeps. "Let's start with this. Why are you here?"

"Here? in hogwarts?"

"By the lake. Why are you HERE? You could be anywhere else, but you're on this dock, talking to me. why?"

"I don't know. I wanted to be alone, I guess." Steve shrugged.

Loki took out his wand and transfigured a small pebble. "Why? what happened? what made you run all the way out here?"

"I was uh... talking to..." Steve thought. What WAS JARVIS? "a friend. It-" He shook his head "He said something to me. It made me want to rethink things."

"What did he tell you?" Loki threw the pebble a few times in the air before finally throwing it into the lake. It went, Loki estimated, 5 meters.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about this, Loki." Steve pushed himself up with his arms, but before he could get up, he felt a hand around his arm. Loki was holding him in place. Despite the slytherin's frail-looking body, he had a strong grip.

"Answer the question steve." Loki looked straight into Steve's eyes until he relaxed back down.

"He told me that i might be missing..." Steve hesitated "...a friend from back home" Loki hummed again.

"So why run off?"

"Because I thought that maybe... just maybe..." He sighed. "He was right." 

Loki stared at the gryffindor. Steve's profile was solemn, confused, and irritated all at the same time. "And that's a problem?"

Steve faced the slytherin. "That's the problem. I don't know. The guy we were talking about is a jerk. smug. sarcastic. he was a bully. still is." He looked back to the lake then to his dangling feet. "But he's also smart- a genius, really. funny. geniune. he sees me for who i am. not just who i want people to see me as. He's everything I could never be." Steve noticed the smile on his face a little too late. Loki had seen it befire he had time to wipe it off.

"Personally, i don't see the problem steve." Loki stretched his arms in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can understand it for you, steve. But you have to figure out what the truth is for yourself." Loki smiled at no one in particular

"I'm still not following."

"Well, I could be wrong. but based on how you talked about this guy, it sounded like maybe, you don't hate him as much as you made yourself believe." Loki said almost too simply.

Steve was silent. Maybe Loki was right. Maybe JARVIS was right. Maybe he didn't completely hate Tony Stark. Maybe - Just the tiniest maybe - he did miss his room mate.

o0o0o

Steve sat on the edge of the long dinner table in the great hall. He didn't really feel like talking or socializing with anybody. but rules said that he HAD to be at the great hall at dinner time. so he was. He began poking the turkey leg on his plate, with no plans of eating it. He heaved a sigh and started rolling the peas all over. 

"Having fun with that?" A familiar voice resonated behind the blonde. He didn't turn around and gave all of his focus on the peas.

"Yeah. It's a ball" Steve gave a mock laugh. "Get it?" He asked, still refusing to let his sight drift. Peggy walked around the table and sat across steve.

"That's terrible. Even for you." Steve gave her a small smile then proceeded to make a volcano out of his mashed potatoes. "What's wrong? You aren't yourself today." Peggy's gaze dropped to the mashed potatoes and the oozing gravy. She reached out to touch both his hands. He finally looked at her. Peggy knew that there was definitely something wrong. Steve never wore a face this sad. the last time he did, it was when his best friend, Ben Barnes, moved away but even that lasted for an hour. Steve was never like this, never this long at least.

"Define 'Yourself'" Steve said monotonously.

Peggy tilted her head a little at the reply. At first, she couldn't figure out what the question meant. but she decided it didn't matter. "You know... Energetic, Kind-hearted, a born leader, Brave, and you always Smiled"

"Huh. Only you could make me sound like saint."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "What's going on? You seem troubled."

"I think... I'm not sure... but... I don't know. I'm confused." Steve trailed off.

The girl's eyes widened as she continued to stare at Steve. "Is this what i think it is?"

"What?"

"Has the great Steven Rogers finally fallen in love?" Peggy watched as color started to rush to his brother's face. starting from his neck, moving up his face and finally his forehead. and it was enough. Peggy knew. "So who's the lucky girl? Do i know her?"

Steve froze. Girl. It was only natural that he would fall for a girl. not a guy. not his room mate. not tony. "I don't think you know... her. But i've seen you two talk at one point. I think that's the only interaction you had with hi- her." Peggy gave steve a curious look. Steve never could lie. he was a very terrible liar. His eyes shifted, he flinched at the slightest touch, and he could never form a convincing story.

"So, what's the problem then?" Peggy asked, ignoring Steve's strange reactions.

"I'm not sure if i am. I mean, why would i even fall in love with such a person?"

"What's wrong with her?" She suddenly sounded concerned.

Steve shook his head. "She makes fun of me. She's also a bit of a jerk, and sometimes, a snob. She came from a rich family. so she's spoiled. she hates losing. and is never with the same... guy."

Peggy scrunched up her brows at steve. "She sounds awful."

Steve smiled. "She does, doesn't she? That's why i have no idea why i keep thinking about her."

She smiled at him in return. "Well then, she can't be ALL bad. tell me, what's so good about her?"

His smile grew bigger, brighter. Like Steve was coming back. "She's smart. she's resourceful. She makes people believe she can take care of herself. She's spunky. And when she smiles, I mean really smile, it's the most beautiful thing i've seen. I feel like i wanna do everything i can to keep that smile on his face." Peggy smiled at him.

And then, steve noticed the slip. "Uh- I mean..." She held his hand. 

"Don't worry about it." She sighed. "I really don't see why you're bummed out by this, steve. You already have things figured out. Anyway, cheer up. A smile fits you best." She patted his hand and walked back to her table.

o0o0o

"Are we going to Cafe Auliat for dinner?" Tony asked as he walked beside his father, his hands tucked deep in his jacket pockets.

"Yes. I know how much you love it there. Are you getting the cheeseburger again?"

Tony nodded. It was his favorite time during his visit. Dinner. His dad always brought him to Cafe Auliat. He always got cheeseburger and his dad got the penne pasta. they would talk about stupid things like cartoons and muggle news and school. And once a week, Tony felt like he was a muggle. and it was a good feeling. a happy one.

Howard grabbed his son's arm and dragged him to an alley. Tony, still surprised, stammered a string of whats and whys. "Get your cloak out, and hide. Hurry." Howard whispered. Tony still didn't have an idea what was going on, but he did as he was told. Tony ran behind the garbage dump and took out his cloak. He put it over himself and he vanished. 

"Mind explaining why you were following me?" Tony heard his dad's voice

"Mind explaining where your little companion went?" A man answered.

"I don't have anyone with me."

"I was sure you did. He was this tall, hair like yours, posture and body shape too. Your son, maybe?"

"wow, It's creepy how much of a stalker you are but you forget, My wife left me. I never saw my son. I'm not even sure if i have one." Tony has heard this line a million times before. He knew that his dad doesn't mean it. But he also knew that this meant his dad wanted him to go back home. 

Tony prepared to make his escape. He stood up from crouching and made sure that every inch of him was covered by the cloak. Slowly he made his way in between the two men. And for a brief moment that he was in front of his father, Howard looked at him and smiled. which was his way of reassuring Tony that everything was going to be alright. and that he'd bring home takeout. Tony tip-toed on, and when he was on the sidewalk, he ran. bumping into people but not caring. 

Tony entered the house and finally took off his cloak. He walked to the living room and sat on the all too comfortable couch, wondering what time his father might return. or if he ever will.

Tony woke up with the sound of the door clicking close. "Tony?" He heard his dad's voice. Tony ran toward the hallway to find a drenched howard, holding a paperbag with the distinct logo of Cafe Auliat. He smelled the faint scent of the cheeseburger and ran to his father, and hugged him. 

Howard laughed like nothing happened at all and that the worst thing that he got that night was being caught in the rain. "Careful. I'm sopping." Tony didn't let go until his father gently touched his shoulder. "Let's eat, shall we?" Tony nodded.

Tony didn't asked about what happened. He knew his father would find a way to avoid it. But tony knew, instinctively that it had something to do with Dr. Zola's research. and that it was what caused the doctor's death. and quite possibly someday, Howard's.

o0o0o

Sunday Afternoon. Steve let himself fall face first to his bed. It's been a LONG day. Not only did he almost fall off his broom when a rogue bludger flew past him, He got scolded by professor Mcgonagall when she found him loitering by the halls. He also managed to embarass himself in front of bruce. He almost didn't mind everything that happened, but the thing with bruce... Just remembering it made his face warm and beet. 

\---

Bruce sat next to steve under their usual tree in the courtyard. The ravenclaw was reading a book he found in the library while steve was... What was steve doing? Bruce paused from his reading when he noticed that the blonde was unusually quiet today. Was steve sick? Bruce looked over his shoulder to find steve with a pad on his lap, sketching away. Bruce would have let it go but Steve was smiling at his drawing and the ravenclaw couldn't help it. He peeked. 

Ah. Steve was sick. Lovesick. Gross. Bruce kept thinking to himself. He was never much of a romantic, but steve, one look and you'd realize. He was a hopeless romantic. 

Steve continued to darken the jawline to the profile he was drawing. Then he moved on to the profile's lips he shaded a corner and bruce noticed the short moment where steve let his pencil linger on the subject's lips. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"You're in that deep, huh?" Bruce finally said after deciding that he's had enough of the sappy gryffindor.

Steve almost threw his pencil away when he panicked. He closed his pad and sat on it. He took out a random book from his book bag. He opened it to a page and petended to read. Hiding his flaming face behind his book. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." 

Bruce snorted. "Right." And bruce began counting the minutes until Steve noticed that his book was upside down. 

\---

The blonde made a long grunting sound as he rolled to his back. The fact that it took him seven long minutes before he noticed that he was staring at an upside down book was embarassing enough. But what concerned Steve was what he was sketching. 

He started out with a line, thinking of what to draw. Then came another, and another. Before he knew it, He had drawn a picture of Tony during Potions. A hand propped his head up, his eyes were half lidded, and he smiled lazily. He wasn't looking Steve's way, but that image burned to his head. 

Steve made another grunting noise and threw his arms over his eyes. He calmed himself down as he relived the events from that day. He let himself whisper out loud. 

"I think really am in love with Tony Stark."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." Tony said as he entered the room, duffel bag still over his shoulder. "So what'd i miss?"

Steve sat up. Eyes wide. Shit. Tony's back. 

o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived midterms~! yaaay~ sorry bout the short chapter though. :(  
> Sing with me~
> 
> Oh but when it hit me  
> It was not the same thing  
> I had missed it all like tears in the rain  
> Finally I was seeing  
> Everything so clearly  
> Took what I'd been thinking  
> And washed it away
> 
> I didn't see it coming~  
> (Didn't see it coming by Parachute)


	5. Hurricane

"So, what'd i miss?" Tony said as he dropped his duffel bag to the side. Steve immediately sat up, looking a little feverish. "You okay there, cap?" 

Steve shook his head. "I-I'm fine. I just... I didn't expect to see you so soon." The blonde seemed nervous about something.

"Hmmm... So you didn't miss me at all? That's harsh." Tony gave his room mate a pout before he dropped beside him.

The blonde smiled. "That's not it, Tony. Of course I-" He trailed off "Anyway... How was your dad's place?"

The brunette made himself comfy on his room mate's bed and lay on his back. "It was fine i guess. Dad's working on guns this time." Tony flung his arms over his head and tucked it underneath.

"Guns?" Steve faced his room mate. one foot folded on top of the bed, the other hanging.

"It's a muggle weapon. Terrible inventions, really."

"How does it work?" The blonde seemed greatly interested in the subject.

Tony raised a brow. He propped himself up and faced steve before he started talking. "Why do you wanna know?" Steve shrugged. and tony did the same. "A gun is basically a projectile uhm- flinging machine...."

The night went on and the two talked about guns and weapons. Tony didn't mind Steve's endless questions. He liked answering them. And seeing steve's face light up at every thing he learns was a bonus. 

"What does it feel like, to be hit by a bullet?" Steve asked.

Tony laughed. "I don't know. I've never been hit before. But i imagine it's going to be painful. That's how i see the actors act it on movies, at least." Steve shook his head and tony smiled. "Movies are like plays that people do on screen. It's-" There was a knock on the door. Steve got up from his bed and opened it. Thor beamed from the doorstep.

"Our presence is requested at the great hall, comrades. Shall we make our way there together?" Steve nodded and turned to tony.

"Come on Tony. it's time for dinner." Tony got up and walked past the two blondes.

"I'm not walking with you blonde giants. So i'm going ahead." He said as he walked away.

o0o0o

Before Potions started, Bruce agreed to meet with steve. This was actually their everyday agreement. The two didn't have any classes together. so steve met up with bruce, each opportunity he could.

"You look happier than usual..." Bruce said as he looked up from his notebook.

Steve pulled the chair across from the ravenclaw and sat down. "Well, maybe it's because i am." For a moment, steve could've sworn that he saw his friend shudder. He stared at what bruce was writing. "What is that? homework? i would think you're done with that by now."

"Do i detect sarcasm? I thought you hated that."

Steve thought to himself for a moment. "Huh, You're right. I guess I've been spending too much time with- with..." Bruce didn't need to hear the end of the sentence, but he looked up anyway when steve didn't finish his sentence. Steve was gaping. He shook his head and looked at bruce. "Anyway, I hate a lot of things. opinions change bruce."

The ravenclaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, cap'n." and steve began humming to himself while Bruce wrote. "By the way, I can't meet you for a couple of days..." the humming stopped. Bruce looked up. "I've got... stuff." Steve still had that look on his face. Bruce didn't want to look at steve in the eye. The blonde had that certain stare that could make anyone sing like a canary. and bruce didn't like that look. But he peeked- a mistake - the ravenclaw groaned. "Okay fine. I'll be taking divination."

"Divination? Isn't that like a way advanced course?" Steve raised a brow.

"Exactly why i don't want anybody else finding out about it."

"But how?"

"Look, I can't go into details, but the point is, i have classes early in the morning. Very early actually. If you need to talk you'll still know where to find me." Bruce began gathering his things. "Let's go. Classes are about to start."

o0o0o

Steve's eyes followed Tony. Involuntary, of course. He didn't want to stare, Staring was rude. but before he could stop himself, he'd already be staring at Tony. He would blink three times and then shake his head, swallow a small lump in his throat, maybe cough a little and go back to what he was doing. He'd shift his eyes for a while, then it's back to the staring. 

Six. Loki was counting. He made a disapproving noise when steve started his seventh cycle. 

Tony was with Natasha. Natasha was hovering flawlessly but Tony was insisting on an assist. "Come on Nat, do it properly." The brunette nagged.

"How do you want me to do it?" Natasha bit back.

"Here..." Tony held the broom to steady it, and then placed his hand on the small of natasha's back. Nat didn't even flinch. "Straighten your back, like this... Grip the broom tighter, and keep your foot dangling... You're just hovering remember?"

"Give me a minute. I'll make sure you hover on top of the whomping willow." 

Tony hissed. "ooh. is that a threat? I like it." He smirked.

"One more word, It'll be more than a threat." And Tony laughed. The brunette continued to 'assist' Natasha as she hovered with the broom. 

The whistle blew to signify that it was time to change positions. Each gryffindor stood in place and mounted their brooms while the slytherins stood beside them. 

"Now when I blow my whistle I want you all to hover." Madame Hooch placed her whistle on her lip and heaved a breath but before he could let it out, She leaned her head back and a broom zoomed past her. She blew on the whistle and placed her hands on either side of her waist. "STARK! I said hover. What are you doing?!"

"Whaa-a-a-a-att-sss Gooo-i-i-ing o-o-o-o-on?!!!" Tony was moving very fast, but also very boxy. Almost as if the broom was trying to throw him off. Tony held on to the broom. Although the broom didn't go very high, it was still high enough to hurt you. The broom spun tony, moved back and forth, in a wave, backwards, up, down, sideways and movements Tony was too dizzy to identify. 

Despite all of the movement, Tony let one hand free and searched his robe for the wand. Fortunately enough, Tony managed to get his wand free. He waved his wand while HE was being waved around. The broom sprang towards his hand and hit it, Knocking off the wand from his hand. Tony winced in pain. And after that, well... Tony might have made the mistake of loosening his grip, because he was falling. a thousand meters straight down.

Tony searched his head. He fell from approximately a thousand meters high. Given that accelartion is 9.8 m/s^2, Tony had no more than 14 seconds before he went ker-splat. Now wasn't the time to be geeky though. Tony looked for something more useful than the possible time he had left to live. He looked for something that might help him cushion his fall. or if not, something to at least slow him down. The ground moved closer and closer. Tony expected the impact any second. So he closed his eyes and braced himself. And when he felt it, he was mildly dissapointed. It wasn't as painful as he imagined it. Tony opened his left eye to peek, and found himself still in the air. Still flying. Still on a broom, but he wasn't piloting it.

"Are you alright?" Tony looked up to see a boy. He looked like he was Tony's age. A Hufflepuff. "Hang on a sec, this broom wasn't built to carry two people" He slowed down the broom, and made a careful turn. descending at a soft angle. The students gathered around the two boys.

Madame Hooch weaved her way toward the center. "Out of the way, Out of the way." She caught Tony as he stumbled off of the broom. Tony winced when she touched his arm. Madame Hooch made 'tsk' and 'ooh' noises before helping tony stand. "Everybody is to keep their feet firmly on the ground, while i take Mr. Stark to the Hospital wing. Understand? If i see a single broom in the air, the one riding it w ill find themselves out of Hogwarts before the day is done."

Madame Hooch lead Tony away and the students began their murmuring. Loki smirked. He was proud of a job well done. Although the Hufflepuff was a miscalculation, he still liked how things turned out. The original plan was to have Steve save the arrogant gryffindor, but the hufflepuff boy was faster than steve, and any longer, Tony would've been a pancake. 

o0o0o

In the Hospital wing, Tony grumbled as he laid on a bed. The Nurse says he can't leave the wing until classes are over. He needed to stay put as the potion they whipped up would take effect. Tony turned to the bedside table and looked for something - anything he could fumble with his hands. He grabbed a piece of paper and shredded it into pieces. He placed one on top of his lips, he blew gently at first. gauging the weight of the paper and the amount of force needed to make it airbourne. or keep it on the air. He did this three more times before he finally groaned. This was absolutely boring. 

"Tony?" A voice came from beyond the curtains draped around his bed. Tony sat up, and Steve poked his head through the curtains. He offered him a smile. "Hey, Cap."

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked, stepping into the space. 

"I actually can't. anything below my left arm, can't feel a thing. I think they cast something on it. I am bored though."

Steve shifted his eyes. "Well, uh... Somebody wanted to see if you were all right. He insisted that i introduce him to you." The blonde pulled back the curtains and poked his head out. "Come on, Clint. He's over here." Tony heard footsteps and then he saw the boy from earlier. 

"'Sup." The boy raised a hand to give a casual wave. Tony gave him a smile.

"So, Your name's Clint huh? weird name." Tony felt Steve slap his leg. He turned to Steve and mouthed a 'what?!' To which he got the reply 'Be. nice.' Tony rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Anyway, Clint. Thanks for saving me earlier. Have to say though, It's a little embarassing."

"Nah. Don't mention it. I was just actually curious if that- if i did that...?" clint scrunched his face.

Tony looked at his arm then back to clint. "Oh. No. Absolutely not. This happened when that crazed broom decided to smack me upside the head"

Clint heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Goodness. I thought that that was my fault." He smiled at Steve then at Tony. "Well, I'm sorry to hit and run, but i need to go. Oh, and get well soon, Tony." And clint left. 

"Did... Did I ever tell him my name?" Tony asked. 

Steve pulled a stool closer to the bed and sat down. "No, I told him."

"Huh. So you know him?" Steve nodded. He reached inside his robe and took out an apple. The blonde pulled out a folded knife and began peeling it. 

"He's the newest seeker for Hufflepuff. Clint Barton. He's pretty fast actually. I only saw him practicing once, but i knew he was going to be a tough cookie." Steve sliced a small piece off and pierced it with the knife, then handing it to Tony.

"Tough Cookie? really? Does anybody even say that anymore?" Tony bit on the apple but he didn't realize exactly how juicy it was until the juices were dripping from his mouth to his chin.

"Shut up tony." Steve licked his thumb, and brushed it across the space between Tony's lip and chin. And suddenly, Steve was aware of what he was doing. 

His thumb lingered on Tony's lower lip, it felt soft and warm under his touch, and his thumb moved toward Tony's chin. Steve shifted his gaze from Tony's eyes to his lips. He could feel himself push Tony's chin up in the slightest. Until all he needed to do was move forward. 

And then all sense came back to Steve and he let Tony go. He felt warmer all of a sudden. His face mostly but warm, nonetheless. He cleared his throat and saw Tony blink.

He cut himself a piece of the apple and popped it into his mouth. "S-So anyway... what time are they letting you go?" He managed to say. 

"Uhm... After classes end I think..." Tony said and then ate the rest of his apple. 

"Oh. Cool. I took notes for you in class today, since - you know... you were here all day. At least you won't miss any homework we might have. And so that you don't miss any activities we've had, I asked all of the professors to give you extra so that maybe you could make up for being out of class." The blonde said as he took out a pile of scrolls from his book bag. Tony's jaw dropped.

"Th-thanks... I guess." He blinked twice to make himself snap out of it. "By the way, where's bruce? and aren't you supposed to be in practice right now?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know where Bruce is. But as for practice, I asked Oliver if i could skip practice today and tomorrow morning to help you with stuff."

Tony felt his eyebrows dip for a second. "Uhm... Thanks Cap. But... You do know it's not that big a deal right? I mean, I can still do things fine. I'll just be like this for give or take a few more hours."

Steve gave tony an apologetic smile. "I want to do it. I'm your room mate. I should be able to at least do this much." The blonde heaved a breath and gave his photo ready smile. "So, what do you want to do? I'm all yours."

Tony flinched. and then blinked it all away. If this were another person, He'd already suggested a lot of things to do. things that could get them in trouble, things normally done behind closed doors, things that would make the other party sweaty and needy. He could do things to make them beg. 

But this was Steve. Steve Rogers. "Why don't we go over the lessons you had today? Anything's better than just sitting here." Tony said and Steve nodded. He took out his book and turned to a page.

"Well, today in History of magic, we learned about the book of Abramelin." Steve opened his notebook and skimmed through it. "Uhm... It... uh..." Steve traced a line on his notebook with his index finger.

Tony smiled to himself. "The Book of Abremelin, It's a book that holds the secrets of Abraham the mage. It contains Abremelin's Magical secrets. It was believed to be the book that Nicholas Flamel used as reference to create the Philosopher's Stone." The brunette rolled a coin across his knuckles before he turned to look at the confused blonde.

"Uh... yeah. that. except the last part... I have no idea who Nicholas Flamel is." And Tony laughed. Steve smiled at the sound.

o0o0o

Tony looked out the window of their room. "Hey, Steve. Look at the clouds. It looks like there's going to be a huge storm."

Steve pulled the shirt over his head. "A storm?" With eyes wide, he gulped.

"Ooh. Is our captain scared of a little thunder?" Tony mocked. "You know, Thor says he's the god of thunder..." The brunette sat at the edge of his bed.

"It's not the thunder. It's actually the rain. I know it sounds unreasonable but..." Steve didn't say anymore and instead sat beside Tony. 

"Interesting. Do tell." Steve didn't speak for a few moments.

The blonde smiled at his feet. "I was a kid... Peggy and i decided to go to the clearing beyond Hogsmeade. There was a rumor going around town that if you waited long enough, A dementor will appear near the only tree there. So we waited behind a bush where we could see the tree. It began raining. but Peggy wanted to wait a little bit more. the rain fell harder and harder so I wanted to go home but she didn't. I knew she wouldn't leave, she's the most stubborn girl i know. So i decided to prove it to her. I walked up to the tree, she tried to stop me. I didn't listen. I walked around it. It was dark so i was just following the tree's trunk. I didn't really look at where i was going. I stepped on some old wooden planks and fell through a well. Luckily, no broken bones." Steve smiled at Tony and decidedly stared at the brunettes, arm support. "Peggy left me to go get help. Though, she came back as quickly as she could with Phil, my... Big Brother... He got me out with a levitation spell." Steve sighed.

"What was it like inside?" 

"It was cold. I was alone. every second I was in there, and every drop of rain i heard meant that the water gets deeper. Before they got me out, the water was already neck deep. It was awful. Ever since then, I didn't like the sound of rain." Tony didn't respond. So steve took that as permission to escape. He pushed himself off of the bed and faced Tony. "But it's not that bad. I usually just sleep through it. Speaking of sleep... I think it's about time we get some. Do you need help getting into bed?" Tony shook his head then Steve walked to his own bed and raised his sheets. "Good night Tony." 

Tony hummed before he lay in his bed. "JARVIS, the lights please." and then darkness. 

midnight. 

Tony couldn't sleep. and by the sound of the constant rumpling of sheets, Steve couldn't either. The rain was still pouring heavily. and Tony thought about what he was going to do for the nth time. He assured himself that this wouldn't be for his gain. This wasn't about him. He sucked in a breath and pushed himself off of his bed.

He walked towards Steve's bed, pillow on one hand, and called out his room mate's name. Tony had decided. If Steve was asleep then he'd forget the whole thing. after a pause, Steve spoke "Yes, Tony?"

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked. Steve poked his head out of the covers and Tony let what he had just said sink in and he began stammering. "I didn't... I meant... uh... I had a nightmare." Shit. That was lame. And now he sounded like a baby. "C-Can I... maybe sleep beside you?"

Steve was gaping, His head was tilted at first and he blinked a few times before he shook his head as if to force him back to reality. He cleared his throat and said "Y-Yeah. sure." Steve moved to one side of his bed just as Tony got in. 

"Thanks." Tony said when he was settled. They faced away from each other and were as far apart as the bed would let them. Tony felt painfully aware of the distance between them and regretted this decision. Silence fell upon the two. 

o0o0o

Steve woke up to JARVIS' voice. "Good Morning Jarvis." His eyelids were heavy and he didn't feel like he could keep it open.

"Good Morning Captain." was the only response he got. 

Steve turned to look at the window only to find that the rain hadn't stopped but mostly it was dark outside. "Jarvis, What time is it?"

"It is now five in the morning, captain."

Of course. He forgot to tell JARVIS that he didn't have to go to practice today. He sighed. "Uhm. Could you wake me up again the same time you wake up Tony?" Steve recieved an affirmation and he let his head sink into the pillow again. Tony. He almost forgot. Tony was supposed to be beside him. where was tony? He turned his head to find nothing but a lump of sheets beside him. Tony must've gone back to his own bed. 

He pulled his arm in to allow him to face the other way. but it was covered with sheets. Which were unusually heavy, now that he thought about it. Steve pulled the sheets off of his arm to find a sleeping Tony. Using his arm as a pillow. 

At first, Steve considered the possibilty of this being a dream. It was high. but the weight of the other boy's head and the warmth of his neck against steve's arm. That was enough proof that this was happening in reality. 

Steve wanted to have a panic attack, but this was possibly the only chance he had to be this close to Tony. He moved slowly and carefully. He pushed his pillowed arm further so that he could position himself closer to Tony. He lay his head sideways, facing the brunette and smiled. Steve took his free hand gently ran it over Tony's messy hair. It was as soft as it looked. His hand traveled down to Tony's face, tracing his cheek. Tony made soft murmuring noises and steve's smile widened. He placed his arm around the brunette, wrapping him in a gentle hug. He nuzzled his face in his room mate's hair and closed his eyes. As he breathed in, he took in Tony's scent. It was musky and sweet, it smelled a little bit like grease and oil but it smelled mostly like tony. Steve soon drifted off into the best sleep he's had during a rainstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this~! around 2-4 more chapters. yaaay! Hopefully you guys stick with me until then. Also, I apologize for this chapter's sappiness and length. I was very distracted by Thor: The Dark World. (Spoiler Alert: Captain America was there.) which made me MORE than happy. My favorite line from the movie? "God Bless Ameri-mpf!" :)))


	6. Halfway

Bruce didn't like the thought of leaving Steve behind. He didn't really need to, actually. He had time on his side.

After Professor Mcgonagall praised his academic profeciency and magic skill, saying it was no longer the level of a first year, she asked him to see Albus Dumbledore, the Head Master. 

Albus Dumbledore was someone Bruce never heard any bad rumors about. But he also didn't hear anything good about him. So he wasn't sure how to approach the guy.

Bruce knocked twice on the dark and heavy door. No one answered. The ravenclaw raised his hand again to knock, but before theback of his knuckles touched the door, it slightly swung open. Bruce poked his head in and found the room empty. He slowly pushed open the door further and stepped inside. "Hello? Head Master?" Bruce called out. There was no answer. 

The ravenclaw walked toward the center of the room where a pedestal stood. Bruce squinted to look at the item on top of it. it shimmered gold and was midair. Brce has read about it. He's seen a pictures of it. He was fascinated by it. He raised his hand as if to reach out for it. 

"the Time Turner..." He whispered. 

"So you have heard of it." Bruce quickly truned around to see Dumbledore step out of the shadows. "I was a little bit hesitant when Minerva gave you permission to take advanced classes. Now, I can see what she means." Dumbledore passed bruce and faced the child, the time turner in between them. "Not many know of the turner's existance. So how did you?"

"I... I read about it." 

Dumbledore smiled. "It is not listed on any book in the library. Unless of course you went to the restricted section"

Bruce froze. "Are- Are you going to expel me now?" Dumbledore made a noise that the ravenclaw assumed was laughter.

"You wouldn't be the first to break into the restricted area Mr. Banner. And I assume you wouldn't be the last. If anyone is at fault here, it would be us. For not guarding it carefully enough." 

"So why did you call me here?" Bruce asked.

The man reached out a shaky hand and took the time turner in his hands. He looked at it and then to bruce. He walked around the pedestal and stood right in front of bruce. "To give you this." He held out his hand and bruce stared at it. Gaping. "Go on. Take it."

Bruce hesitated, but took the pendant from the head master. "Why me?"

"Because Mr. Banner..." He turned away and walked to his desk. "You know more about it than all of the faculty here do. I believe that in your hands, the turner is safe. Do what you want with it. but remember, what you choose to do with it, will affect everyone's lives. A power like that, it must be protected."

"So you want me to keep it safe?"

"I want you to find a way to keep it safe. I believe you will find the perfect place to do so." The man smiled "Now, run along Mr. Banner." He exited Dumbledore's office and walked away, placing the time turner in his pocket.

Bruce walked to nowhere in particular. He bumped a few people and each time he did he gripped the turner tighter. The Ravenclaw shifted his eyes for a moment to see a set of stairs to his right. He took it. After minutes of climbing, he emerged from the stands to the open quidditch field. 

Students and alumni filled the stands. The colors yellow and red filled the whole stadium. The whistle blew and students from the Hufflepuff side cheered. 'Hufflepuff has won the preliminaries!' The announcer proclaimed.

Bruce was still spaced out but he knew as much that steve was in the game. if he was right, Steve took over Oliver Wood's former position as Keeper while he assumed seeker. It was easy to spot Steve in the crowd of gryffindors below. He was the blonde. Bruce stared at steve as the blonde got affectionate noogie-ing and pats on the back from his team mates. They lost but they couldn't care less.

Of course, Steve. Steve was the most trustworthy guy he knew. Steve was the one Dumbledore was talking about. he was sure of it. And all he had to do, was ask steve to keep it. Bruce smiled to himself. He had experiments to do, before he gave the turner to steve. At least he could have fun with the thing.

o0o0o

Tony looked back. He was being followed. he was sure of it. or at least watched. Who? he didn't know. All he knew was that he had this strange nagging feeling that something wasn't right. 

He closed the door behind him. and paced in front of his bed. "JARVIS, do a background check within 10 meters from here. Tell me if you find anything out of the ordinary." Tony ordered as he took out a book he got from the library. 'The Legend of the Stones' was what was written on the cover of the book.

Before Tony could get past the cover of the book, his AI spoke. "Sir, there is no anomally traced within the perimeter. Shall I check further?"

"N-No. No need. But do me a favor JARVIS, and get me a Lockdown in this room. I need to read." He tapped his book and then proceeded to flip through the pages. 

\---

There are six stones of Legend. Often, they are called the Infinity Stones or Soul Gems. Each has its own purpose and power. The power of the gems are one that cannot be matched. and together, the one who weilds them controls everything.

\---

Tony continued to read, finding out about the stones. If his theory was correct, the thing that was his father's research was not something muggleborn. If he was right, and he almost always is, it was one of the infinity stones. 

He's heard about them before. But only as passing stories from crazy old witches. His father had always dismissed them as frauds and told tony not to mind the stories. And tony did. Now, he wasn't so sure he should. 

He flipped through the book again, skimming it and comparing the things he knew about his father's research to what was written in the book. 

"Hey Tony. What're you doing?" Tony snapped the book close and -ungracefully- forced it under his pillow. 

"Nothing." He told Steve. "JARVIS, what happened to the lockdown?"

"Sir, Captain Rogers is authorized to access this room whenever he sees fit."

Tony rubbed his temples. "I have to upgrade your vocabulary. especially the word LOCKDOWN" He stressed the last word loudly.

Steve was staring at the tip of the book peeking from under his room mate's pillow. "Is that-" He asked squinting his eyes.

Tony moved sideways to block the blonde's vision while he pushed the book further. "What's what, cap?"

"That. under your pillow." Steve stretched his neck to try and see over the brunette.

"Oh. that. that's nothing. nothing to be worried about. Say, what time is it? I'm getting hungry. Is dinner served yet?"

"It's 4 in the afternoon Tony." He shifted his gaze from the pillow to tony. still suspicious.

"Still, there might be something in the great hall. why don't you go with me and we'll check it together." Tony pulled steve by the arm and dragged him toward the door.

The blonde allowed himself to be dragged away. That is until he looked back and saw that whatever was under the pillow was reflecting the sunlight. like it was something metalic. but it was a dull shine. something rustic and heavy. something like...

a chain.

Steve pulled his arm free and raced to the pillow, pulling it up. And he stared at the book. Tony stood behind him and silently hissed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tony exclaimed.

Steve faced his room mate, flailing the pillow that was still in his hand. "Really Tony? 'coz it kinda looks like you have a book under your pillow; which by the broken chain on the end of its spine, could only mean that you stole it from the restricted section of the library."

"Borrowed." Tony corrected. "Okay, So maybe it is what it looks like. but i was gonna put it back when i finished reading it." He shrugged.

"How did you even get INTO the restricted section?" Steve waved around the pillow. He noticed it a second later and feeling silly, he threw it back to tony's bed.

"Like how you enter any other restricted places around this school. Secretly." Steve gave him a face of both disgust and confusion, whoch oddly enough, amused Tony. "Anyway, it's not like i'm the only student who ever broke in there. Bruce was with me the first time i was there. I didn't even had to bring my clo- uh... map? yeah. map. Bruce was the one who lead me there."

"What?! Why didn't I know about any of this?" Steve asked as he walked toward the door. ready to march straight to wherever the hell bruce was. 

"Because you're you!" Tony yelled from across the room before steve got the chance to touch the doorknob. Steve lowered his half-raised hand and turned his head slightly so he could see Tony's outline from his peripheral vision. "In case you haven't noticed Steve, You follow orders blindly. And telling you about what we were doing would probably get us caught."

"If you're implying that i would tell on you... Yeah. Yeah, I probably would."

"See?"

"But it's still wrong Tony. You could get expelled if you're caught."

"I won't. Trust me."

"Fine then. I know nothing about this." 

"Thanks, Steve. Now what do you say we get something to eat. I really am hungry you know."

"You're always hungry Tony. Plus it's too early for dinner."

Tony pulled Steve across through the doorway. "It's never too early for food Steve. Remember that."

o0o0o

Thor clapped steve's shoulder. "You were magnificent in battle Steven. It is no wonder that you have won the trust of many of your companions. and their hearts." Steve unconciously searched the great hall for Tony and found the brunette by the Slytherin Table with a girl he probably didn't know until tonight.

"Thanks, thor. But I was just the Keeper. And we lost remember?" Thor boomed a laughter. 

"You are too modest, steven. You should take some credit for yourself. You were the reason why the badgers could not score a point. The only reason they won was because of their seeker." Steve smiled at his friend.

"Now, let us go celebrate with the badgers of their victory."

"Celebrate? Celebrate where?" 

"I hear the celebration is taking place in the arena." Thor pushed steve through the crowd in front of the great hall. And out into the fields. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Tony leading a girl out another way. 

"Hey, uhm. Thor, Where's your brother?" Thor's laughter grew silent. 

"I think he is inside his room." Steve looked to thor and knew that they must have had another fight. They usually had weekly fights, and by now, Steve was used to it. Thor had dragged him to the field where Thor was immediately pulled from his side and onto a make shift dance floor. Steve stood in the middle of the crowd, people casually passing him by and giving him their congratulations and praise. He was talking to a a team mate about the next season for quidditch when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Look at you, Mr. Popular!" Tony said beaming at him.

"Hey Tony." Steve's team mate whispered him a goodbye as soon as Tony had his full attention.

"So I was thinking-" 

"I'm sorry what?"

"Let's move somewhere else." Tony motioned for Steve to follow him. Tony had lead them up the bleachers and overlooking the celebration. From where they stood, Steve could see everybody. Natasha, with Hill by the snacks, talking to each other. Thor was laughing with other Gryffindors. The others were either dancing with each other or eating. 

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Steve asked as he sat down the bleachers.

"Since the Quidditch season is you know almost practically over and all you have left is the awarding..." Tony paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'd like to officially invite you for the weekend. to my dad's place. What do you say?" Tony shrugged his shoulders.

Steve felt the smile on his face grow bigger and bigger. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to scream yes. but his voice wouldn't come out. 

"But, I think i have to tell you..." Tony Interrupted. "We have to break a few rules... DO you still want to...?"

"What?"

"Well... Technically, Students aren't allowed to leave the campus no matter what. I get away with it by sneaking off. and JARVIS covers for me..." Tony bit his lips. "If you still wanted to, I could program JARVIS to cover for you. Only if you wanted to, of course. I won't ask you to break the rules with me... So... are you still in?" Steve was silent. And Tony seriously considered taking that as a no.

"I'll go." The blonde said finally.

"Pardon?"

"I'm going with you. To the Muggle world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter. what is wrong with meeeeeee. :'


	7. Kiss me slowly

Tony looked to the right, then to the left. When he was sure that the living room was empty, he ducked low and signaled to be followed; quietly mouthing 'go! go! go!'. He rolled across the floor and stuck his back behind the sofa, panting. He nodded to himself and looked over the same sofa.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked crouching behind him.

"Shut up. We're going to get caught!" He whispered loudly.

"There's nobody here, Tony" The blonde stood up and walked past his room mate.

Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes before he ran up beside the blonde. "You're taking the fun out of sneaking out, you know." Steve just gave him a shrug.

Tony lead the blonde to the astronomy tower and Steve began wondering where they were headed. If he remembered correctly, the astronomy tower was a dead end. They climbed the stairs and reached the topmost floor in no time. Tony walked to a dark side of the tower and stood in front of a wall. Tony faces the blonde and smiled; feeling very proud of himself. Steve looked at him confusedthen at the wall behind the brunette. There was nothing but a brick wall.

"Tony, I-" Steve stopped once he saw Tony place his index finger on his own lips. With one fluid motion, Tony pulled steve by the wrist, pulled out a cloak from his duffel bag and draped it between the two of them. Tony stood close to Steve to make sure that both their bodies were hidden by the cloak. Steve was silent the whole time but he could hear the drumming of his own heart from Tony being so close. He needed to step away. "T-Tony, what-" Tony's hand cupped the blonde's mouth to shut him up. 

Seconds later, a black, tabby cat walked across the balcony and into the tower. It stopped in front of the boys, took a good look at them and then walked away. Tony removed his hand from Steve's face and moved to drop his bag on the floor.

"What was that?" Steve asked while tony was ungracefully stuffing the cloak back in his bag. 

"Mcgonagall. She likes to go up here." Tony flung the bag over his shoulder as he stood up. 

"What? D-Did she us?"

"I doubt it. But she might have heard us. She looked our way." Tony shrugged.

"What does that mean? How could she not see us? What if she went to get Professor Dumbledore? If we get caught... I can't get expelled tony. I can't!" Steve paced back and forth until Tony grabbed him. 

"Calm down, cap. She didn't see us. We had my cloak on." Steve still looked at him confused. "It's an invisibilty cloak. ergo, you wear it, you disappear. It's not exactly rocket science." He faced the wall, fell silent and turned back to steve. "Muggle reference. I'll explain it next time." Tony took out his wand and faced the wall again. He tapped the bricks in front of him in a certain pattern. Slowly, the bricks started to rearrange themselves and created a passageway. Tony smiled at the blonde who had an amazed look on his face.

Tony held out his hand. Steve looked at the passage in front of them, then to Tony's hand. He smiled at Tony before he took the hand. As soon as they passed through the arch of the tunnel, the bricks rearranged themselves shut. Steve let himself be led in the dark tunnel. Every once in a while, he'd squeeze tony's hand. No light guided them but Tony was humming. Steve let his free hand glide through the side of the walls. Not letting his fear show.

A few minutes of walking later, Steve felt wind slowly brush against his feet. and in the far end of the tunnel, he saw a thin white light. He squinted to try and see better. It was a door. Steve felt his heart lift as he found the light grow bigger as they drew closer until it was in front of his feet. 

"We're here." Tony said. and with a small push, light streamed into the tunnel. Steve placed the back of his free hand close to his forehead to allow his eyes to adjust. he blinked furiously until his eyes had adjusted. and finally, He saw. He saw the muggle world. 

People in stiff looking black clothes. walked past them like they didn't even exist. Everywhere Steve looked, there was a face frowning. Loud horns and the streets paraded with cars. Structures with uncountable glass windows loomed the above him. The streets was filled with litter and on every alley, there slept a man or two with dirty clothes. Normal people would find this place disgusting when compared to the wizarding world, but to Steve this place was far beyond amazing.

Tony looked at him curiously as steve looked all around in awe. The smile on his face, precious. He coughed out a laugh and tapped the blonde's shoulder. "Shall we go?" He asked the blonde. Steve nodded and followed Tony down the pavement, careful not to bump into anybody.

Tony led the blonde through the crowd, looking back every now and then to make sure that Steve was still following him. Steve would occasionally space out in front of a shop window or a couple sitting outside a cafe, so Tony had to occasionally drag him away; not to mention apologize to the couples.

More tired than he's ever been, Tony finally reached their doorstep. He knocked on the door as Steve stood in behind him, gazing at the exterior of the apartment. The door opened slightly and Howard peeked out. "Hi, Tony. How are you?" Tony shrugged and pointed behind him. Howard stared at the blonde boy who seemed to be way too interested at their doorbell.

"Tony, what does this do?" Steve raised his finger to push the button.

Tony grabbed the blonde's arm midair and forced it down. "That's a doorbell. Muggles use it instead of knocking." Tony faced his father and tilted his head toward steve. "This is Steve. My room mate at Hogwarts." Howard narrowed his eyes at steve while Tony rolled his eyes at his father.

"What house are you in, Steve?" Howard asked.

"Gryffindor, Sir." Steve answered squarely, looking directly at the man. The door slammed close and Steve looked to Tony. "D-Did I say something wrong?" Tony snickered and the door finally opened; although it was just enough to let the boys slide in. 

Evening came and Steve had already asked Howard a lot of questions. Tony watched TV while Howard explained things to steve. Tony had tried to join in the conversation but was quickly dismissed after a question. So Tony went to the living room to watch whatever was on TV. He was not sulking. And he, most definitely, aboslutely was not jealous of his father. 

"Hey, Tony. What're you watching?" Steve said as he stood behind the sofa.

Tony didn't even move a muscle. "Stuff."

"Do you mind if i sit beside you?"

Tony shrugged and Steve walked around the couch and sat at the other end. "What is this?" Steve asked.

Tony felt a little bit happy when he heard the question. "A Television. It's what-"

"No. I meant what are we watching. I know what a Television is. Your father explained it to me a while ago." Steve smiled at the brunette and the Tony sunk back to his seat. crossing his arms and trying hard not to frown.

"How am I supposed to know?!" He murmured under his breath. 

"Tony, Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

You could say that steve was not convinced, but he didn't want to pry. so he decided to watch the TV instead. 

The movie was showing a girl driving up a hill while crying. She skidded to a halt at the top of the hill and ran out. The girl used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears and walked toward the only tree on the hill. she dug a hole next to the tree and took out a metal tin can. She wept as she opened the can and took out a tiny sweater. She hugged it and continued to weep. The screen zoomed out and panned across the scenery over the hill.

"That's beautiful..." Steve heard himself say. 

"What is?" 

"The lights. they're beautiful. are they always like that?"

"You haven't seen city lights huh? Do you want to see them?" Tony asked as casually as he could.

"Could we?" Steve asked in return a little too excitedly.

Tony grinned and took steve's hand. and ran out the door.

o0o0o

Tony took steve to the edge of town, and atop a steep hill overlooking the city. "Over here." Tony held out his hand and pulled Steve up the side of the hill. Steve looked at the distance with awe. Tony smiled at him and sat on the grass. Steve followed after him. 

"Tony, This is beautiful. Even more beautiful than the one on the TV." Steve heard the brunette laugh so he turned to look at him. 

"Of course, it is. The real thing will always be better than what you see on TV." 

"Well, I'm sorry. I wouldn't know that, now would i?" Steve said jokingly as he looked back to the city. "But seriously, this place is... Magical. I feel like i could spend forever here."

"Yeah. It's romantic isn't it?" Tony had said without really thinking. It had grown very quiet suddenly. He used his peripheral vision and saw that Steve's ears were red and his cheeks glowed a soft shade of pink. Tony repeated his own words silently and felt his cheeks grow warmer. "S-Speaking of romance... Have you ever had a girlfriend, steve?" Steve flinched, and then as his shoulders drooped down, he shook his head. "But you liked someone before right?" Tony watched as steve smiled to himself. 

"I actually like someone now."

"Oh." Tony hugged his knees. "She's a lucky girl. Have you told her yet?" Steve's face grew brighter and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't think I could take it if they rejected me." Steve had said in a hushed voice. Tony's eyes lingered with Steve before he spoke.

"I think i know that feeling." He rested his head on his knees.

Steve turned to him in surprise. "Y-You like someone, Tony?" 

Tony laughed. "That's rude, you jerk... but yeah. Unbelievable as it sounds, I'm in love with someone right now. But I don't think i could ever tell them."

"Why not? I don't think anyone would be fool enough to reject you..." Tony didn't speak for a while. 

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Steve didn't turn to him, and enjoyed the view instead.

"Would you say yes... If i asked you out?" Steve's gaze fell onto Tony and the brunette held it. He held those pale blue eyes in his gaze and refused to let go. And as he held it, Steve's eyes seemed to grow closer. Tony did not stop himself and let their lips touch. He closed his eyes and gently placed his hand on Steve's cheek, holding him in place. Tony pulls back a little to see if steve would kiss him back.

Steve didn't. 

Tony felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. He pulled his hand away as he stared at those same blue eyes. Tony opened his mouth to explain himself, but nothing came out. He shook his head and stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I-I di- I shouldn't have- I'll go ahead." Tony pushed himself off of his seat to stand up.

Steve held his arm and Tony met his gaze again. but this time, he wasn't able to hold it. He doesn't think he could ever look at Steve the same again. But what happened next was too fast, Tony couldn't react fast enough.

Tony was pulled down to his knees, A hand held his and an arm wrapped around his back. Warm lips touched his and Tony held his breath. Steve was kissing him. Tony closed his eyes and let himself drown in the feeling.

Steve broke the kiss and smiled under his breath. He leaned his forehead agaist Tony's and whispered. "So, You like me, huh?" 

Tony grinned. "What gave you that idea, you cocky bastard?" And he gave steve another peck. Tony placed his arms around Steve's neck as the blonde kissed him again, holding locks of his hair in his hands and pulling him closer. 

And for once, Tony didn't think about his dad or his work while he was in the muggle world.

o0o0o

Tony held Steve's hand in his as they walked back home. They enjoyed walking slowly back to the apartment. Bathed under the moonlight and the Late night City lights. they didn't care who saw, they didn't care what they said. They were happy and that's all that mattered. 

Tony looked up to see that they were in front of their apartment. And instantly he knew. Something's wrong. The door to their apartment, the door usually locked with countless bolts, peeked the tiniest bit open. He ran inside the house leaving Steve outside.

Steve ran after him and found the inside of the house a mess. Everything was on the floor and everything was broken. Papers littered the floor and tools were scattered far from the table. the plants, the picture frames on the wall, the couch and all the other furniture, they were all in shambles. there had been a struggle in this house and by the looks of it, whoever did this, might have found what they were looking for.

Tony ran to the hallway where Steve still stood dumbfounded. "My dad's not here." Tony said, panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last, guys!!!! Well, probably. ;)


	8. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Hope you had as much fun as i did. :))

"We should call the ministry of magic." Steve said as he watched Tony pace back and forth in front of him.

"Even if we did, they wouldn't care. WHoever took my father had interest in his current work and that means, no magic was involved." Tony mumbled.

"Tony, we have to call someone. We can't do this on our own." Steve grabbed the other boy's hand. Tony looked at him, more serious than the blonde had ever seen him.

"I don't know anybody that could... Whatever my dad was working on, it was top secret. Only he and his employer know about it." Tony fell silent and he stared at the floor, trying not to feel hopeless. His head suddenly bobbed up and his eyes widened. "Unless..." Tony ran to his father's desk.

Steve followed him and turned the corner just in time to see the brunette shove all of what's remained in his father's work from the table to the floor. Tony drew things on his father's desk with his finger and soon enough, a light blue screen had popped up. Steve stepped closer. "What are you doing?"

Tony didn't look at him as he continued to tap buttons that were now on the desk. "Checking my father's archives to see if I can find anything to give me an idea as to where he is."

A couple of minutes later, Tony slammed the desk. "I think i found it, but it needs the project name, for it to be opened."

"Try typing in: Tesseract" Tony turned to the blonde who was now kneeling on the floor with a bunch of papers in his hand. "It says it here, see?" Steve handed Tony a crumpled up newspaper clipping with the headline:

'Hammer, nominated for a nobel prize for discovery of new power source'

Tony continued to read.

'Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries, was nominated for a nobel prize in his discovery to what he claimed to be a source of perpetual energy. When asked what his long time business rival, Howard Stark of Stark Industries, would say to his discovery, Hammer simply stated "The Tesseract is something that can run for millions of years and along with it, the whole world. I don't think stark can ever beat that." Reporters sought out Mr. Stark for his opinion on the matter but his whereabouts are currently unknown.'

Tony handed the clipping back to Steve and began typing away. The screen gave a soft beeping sound and then vanished. The blonde watched as Tony looked every angle, confused. They both heard a humming sound and Steve slowly got up to his feet. "Tony, what's going on?"

The brunette slowly backed away from the desk and held his arm out to push Steve back with him. A beep came from the desk. Another beep. and another. the beeps kept coming faster and soon enough all they heard was a flat tone. The lights inside the room went out and another second later, the screen reappeared. Tony approached it with caution and then the screen began filling itself with files, blueprints and different documents. Tony's eyes lit up at the sight and began looking for answers. He passed the different ammunition blueprints until he found what he was looking for.

The Tesseract. 

The tesseract looked like a blue cube with some sort of glowing liquid inside it. Tony skimmed the notes on it and the files related to it. Hammer was right about one thing. It had the potential to power the whole world for millions of years. But Hammer didn't have it. His dad did. Tony turned to Steve.

"I know who took my dad." Tony took out a phone from one of his father's drawers and dialed. "Pepper, I need to know the address to all of Hammer's properties. Dig as low as you can. The more secretive the better." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. 

Tony walked to the room underneath the staircase and took out a broom. Steve stood in front of him. "I'm going with you." The blonde said sternly. 

"No." was all tony gave. And Tony turned to walk away. but not before Steve caught his hand in his.

"But-" The blonde tried to protest.

"I said no, Steve. This might get dangerous. I don't-"

"What? You don't want me to get hurt? Tony. I can take care-"

"I know you can! but this isn't about you. This is personal. Hammer took my dad. I need to get him back. And when i do, i want you to be here. In this house. Waiting for me." The brunette spoke as softly as possible while he let his thumb run across Steve's hand.

"But Tony, I can help." Steve's grip tightened. He refused to let Tony go. He wouldn't let him do this alone. He didn't want to.

"I know. but this is something I need to do alone. and besides, you waiting here for me , will be something to motivate me to come back. No matter what happens. I'll come back for you. So please, wait for me." Tony gave Steve a soft kiss and deepened it as every second passed by. The brunette had wrapped his free arm around Steve's neck by the time they parted their lips. Tony hesitantly let go of the blonde as he stepped away and walked to the door. He looked back and smiled at Steve before he closed the door behind him.

Steve stood there for what seemed like hours before he opened the broom closet. A broom much like the training brooms at hogwarts rolled out. He picked it up and stepped out the door. "Like hell, I will" he mumbled under his breath as he stepped through the door.

o0o0o

Tony dismounted his broom on top of a dock warehouse and looked through the windows on the roof. As he peered inside he saw his father tied up in a chair and pacing in front of him, wearing a white suit, was Hammer. Tony felt his blood boil as he raised the window ever so slightly. Just enough to be able to hear the conversation between the two men.

"Why don't you just tell me where it is, and this doesn't have to get any uglier." This was Hammer.

"Have you seen your face? I doubt this is gonna get any uglier than what I'm forced to look at right now." Howard smirked. So did tony. And as quickly as his smirk appeared, it was gone. He faced his right side and spit out blood. He breathed deeply after receiving a blow to his face. He tried to regain the feeling in his face by moving his jaw around. And looked at Hammer again; who was shaking the hand he used to deliver the punch.

Hammer placed hands inside his pockets and walked closer to howard. "Trust me Stark, This is going to get uglier. You see, I'm still not holding my new line of weapons. If you don't tell me where the tesseract is, I get to find out what each of my guns can do."

"You mean the guns you stole from me?" Hammer took out his right hand and began shaking his index finger.

"Ahh. but nobody knows that." He said smiling

"Oh please. Everybody knows that you copy my designs. You're not an inventor. You're a copycat, Hammer. And that's all you'll ever be." Howard glared at the man.

"I am, aren't i? And i'm the best there is." He seemed to be proud of himself as he pulled the lapel on his suit, straightening it. Howard looked at him in disgust. 

A third man came in and walked toward Hammer. He turned his back against Howard and whispered something in Hammer's ear. then he left. Hammer turned back to Howard and smiled. "Forgive me, Stark. I have to talk to a reporter about my Nobel Prize. You know how it is, the life of a rock star. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"By all means, Take your time." Hammer left the room.

Tony took this chance to descend from the roof on his broom. He landed just behind his father. Howard tried to turn around at the soft thud behind him. "Tony! What are you doing here?!"

"Saving you, Obviously." Tony looked at all the ropes binding his father's hands. Constrictor Knots. and not just one. the whole back of the chair was filled with them. Even if tony did use magic, It would still take time. 

Tony shook his head and took out his wand, He began cutting the ropes with a fire spell he learned when he was five. Any higher level spell would burn his father, so he had to carefully burn the ropes at the right places.

Howard heard the rattle of wheels from behind the door and soon enough, Hammer's voice. He whispered in a panic. "Tony! Go hide. Now." 

Tony did as he was told and hid behind a crate near his father. The door opened afterwards with Hammer, pushing in a trolley with a line of silver guns. Tony peered from the crate and recognized the guns from the blueprints. If he understood what he read correctly, one shot from any of those can puncture a 6 inch steel wall. But to a human body, it'd do much worse. The pure energy from the tesseract will, instead enter the bloodstream and poison its target; killing it in no more than five minutes. And if the tesseract really did power it, then no magic spell can reverse its effects. Tony stared at it in horror. Hammer looked pleased as he held one of the guns in his hand.

"These are exquisitely designed, Stark. How do you do it?" He said the last part sarcastically. 

"Thanks. but it was a collaboration. Dr. Zola did most of the work." Hammer hissed.

"Ah. yes. Dr. Zola. He refused to help me, so i had to dispose of that old coot. Such a pity, really. He was such a smart... well... coot." Hammer shrugged. 

Tony turned from the weapon to his father. Howard was twisting his hands in all ways he can. Tony had managed to burn most the knots. If his father could wriggle out, his right hand would be free. It's not enough. Tony knew that. and if they ever wanted to get out of there, alive, Tony had to buy his father more time.

Tony ducked his head again and moved as stealthily as he could. He went to the crate behind Hammer and braced himself.

"Now, will you tell me what i want to know or do you want to continue working with Dr. Zola?" Howard glared at him and then he sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Howard paused. "You're fucking ugly. but you already knew that." He smiled.

It was Hammer's turn to glare but after a while, thought better of it and smiled. "You always were one to make a quip at inappropriate times." He pulled the hammer on a gun that looked a lot like a revolver and pointed it at Howard. "But, i suggest you don't test me, Stark. I can get really clumsy around a gun."

"I bet you do." Tony said from behind Hammer. He sat on top of a crate and smiled at the man. Howard stared at him, terrified. Hammer shook his head at Tony, obviously confused.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"My name is Tony."

Hammer nodded. "And i should care, why?" He narrowed his eyes at the child.

Tony jumped off of the crate and took a single step forward. "Tell me, Hammer... Do you believe in Magic?"

Hammer turned to Howard, half expecting his rival to look just as cofused. but what he saw was Howard, shaking in fear. He turned back to the child. "Magic? In this day and age? Science can explain everything dear child. and what it can't explain, well... it doesn't exist."

Tony hissed. "You should really rethink that."

"Why?"

"Because Magic is real."

"I am not going to argue with a child about this. I have better things to do with my time." Hammer raised his gun and pointed it at tony. Tony raised his wand. Hammer squinted. "What- is that- is that a stick?"

Tony shrugged. Hammer began cackling and managed to speak in between wheezes. "Talk about bringing a stick to a gunfight. I suppose you're going to tell me that that's a wand?"

"It is actually." Tony said calmly. "It's a pity though, you won't be able to see Magic by the one and only Tony Stark." He grinned.

"S-Stark? You're Howard's-" Hammer turned to the tied up man, but found an empty chair instead. He looked back to Tony and the child was still smiling. Before he had time to say anything a heavy punch had sent him to the ground. Howard shook his hand to shake back the feeling.

"That's for pointing a gun at my son." He said victoriously. He held his hand out at Tony and the boy ran to him. But not before Hammer got the chance to fire his gun.

Everything happened in a second, nobody really saw it. Howard turned to the sound of the fire and then to his son. Tony stopped in his tracks and saw the blue flash of light headed for him. He raised his arms and covered his head. 

A second later, What Howard saw, he couldn't believe. Tony was still standing. Relief came over him and he ran to his son. Only to stop when he saw Tony's line of sight had caught.

There on the ground, lazily draped over a body, was the invisibility cloak. Tony shuddered and gaped. He felt his heart stop at the sight. He couldn't breathe and everything started turning black. Tony dropped to his knees and slowly pulled off the cloak, afraid to find out who was underneath it. Tony saw a hint of blonde hair and pulled the cloak off. Steve laid on the ground, panting. Tony tried to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat, but he couldn't. His lips quivered and he started to shake his head. Strings of 'steve's and 'no's lining his lips. Tony took out his wand, and thought as fast as he could. Healing spells. Any healing spell would do. He just needed one. Just one. Nothing came to his mind. The only spells he could think of right now, were the forbidden spells. If he couldn't find a healing spell, he might as well use the forbidden spell. And Tony knew just who to use it on.

He raised his wand and pointed it at Hammer. "A-Avada- Avada-" A hand touched his and he turned to steve. Steve smiled at him. "You know you're not supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, right?" Steve had managed to say in between pants. Tony tried to smile, but instead tears began to roll down his cheeks. He covered his lips with the back of his hand to prevent the sounds that dared to come out of it.

Steve was still smiling at him. He gazed up instead of looking at Tony. "Hey Tony, Do you want to know a secret?" Tony had managed to give him a small nod. "Remember that time when Clint saved you?" Steve looked at him then. but the smile was gone. "Well, i wished that he didn't." Tony saw the blonde dip his brows in frustration at the memory. and then he smirked. "that way, I could have saved you myself." He smiled wearily, color slowly draining out of his face. "Pretty selfish right?"

Tony shook his head, as best he could. "I wanted you to be the one to save me. I always wanted it to be you." Tony said in between sobs.

Steve let out a sound that almost sounded like a laugh. "You know what?"

"What?" Tony mimicked.

"Bullets do hurt. At least, I know now." He smiled. And Tony quivered. 

"No, steve. No. We'll get you fixed. I'll find a spell. I'll-" Steve raised his hand to hold Tony's cheek. the brunette held it in place. 

"There's no spell that can reverse the effects of the gun, Tony. I read it in your dad's notes. There's no use." Tony shook his head, still holding the hand to his cheek. His warm tears now traced Steve's hand.

"No... There's a way. There must be. I can't let this happen. I won't let it."

Tony heard him gasp for air and cough. "Hey, don't worry. If we meet again, I'm sure you'd find a way to make me fall in love with you again. Even if you did annoy me into it, this time." Steve smiled and he closed his eyes. 

Tony was silent for a few moments. "Steve... Steve, wake up. Please. Wake up, Steve. I beg you. Please... Don't leave me. " Tony placed Steve's hand against his lips and kissed it. The rise and fall of Steve's chest, stopped. 

There was no reason to hold back now. Tony cried. Howard walked towards his son and hugged him. He pulled the boy away from Steve, but tony refused to let go. 

"Tony, please. Let him go." Howard tried to not make his voice croak.

"No. No. I won't leave. I won't leave Steve. I won't leave him." Tony kept holding on.

Amidst the struggle, The two heard metal hit the floor. Behind the tears, Tony saw a golden chain underneath the cloak, that had been forgotten. A glass sand dial with orange sand and golden rings had fallen out of Steve's pocket. 

Tony picked it up and stared at it. Howard only looked curious. "The Time Turner." Tony whispered. "One of the six infinity stones. The gem of time."

o0o0o

The bell rang.

"Hey steve, nice game yesterday." A hufflepuff yelled from his seat on the other end of the room.

"Thanks Clint. You too. You almost stole the snitch from me though." Steve beamed as he walked to the center of the room, meeting Clint halfway. 

"Yeah, but almost isn't good enough. you know that." Clint clapped the blonde's shoulder. Steve laughed like he didn't have a care in the world. "So, steve... You're going to the graduation ceremony today right?"

The two walked out of the room together. "Yeah. I mean my SISTER is graduating. Of course i'll be there."

Clint clicked his tongue to make a 'tsk - tsk - tsk' sound. "Not only your sister man. Haven't you heard? a student our age is graduating early. Apparently, he finished all of his courses when we were just in the fourth year. A genius, they say."

"Wait. If he finished a long time ago, why is he graduating just now?" Clint shrugged. "Who is he?" Steve asked. curiousity finally bit.

"Tony Stark."

o0o0o

Professor Mcgonagall stepped unto the podium. "We will now hear the graduation speech from the wizard who received the top marks on the O.W.L.S. Please welcome him, Mr. Anthony Stark." 

Applause. Steve saw a man, not taller than him, walk to the podium. He began clearing his throat and looked to his audience. "Well, we're finally free." The graduates laughed. The man heaved a sigh. "Uh... I honestly didn't prepare a speech. I was kind of hoping i'd get sick and didn't have to deliver this speech. But since i'm here, I'll just wing it... Uhm, Let's start with the cliches. The years i have spent in hogwarts were the best ones. I'm sorry i didn't get to spend time with all of you..." Steve's eyes met with his. Neither moved. "As much as i wanted to... I couldn't." He gave a small sad smile. "I know i didn't even talked to most of you, but i can tell that each of you are right where you're supposed to be." He let out a shaky breath. "It makes me proud of the choices i made until now, seeing you in front of me." He bit his lip before he continued. "I realize that i don't regret -and never will- hell, i might as well do them again. the choices i made. just to see that smile on your face." His voice grew weaker and the last sentence, he whispered. "I'd go back again." He broke eye contact.

o0o0o

"That was a depressing speech." Clint mused.

"Give the man a break. Goodbyes aren't always easy, you know." Bruce nudged him in the stomach.

"It was still weird though. It seemed like that the whole speech was... for me." Steve said in a low voice.

Clint laughed and patted the blonde in the back. "Let's not get cocky here, cap. I know you just won the game and all. but don't go telling me that everybody is in love with you." Steve rolled his eyes.

"That's not what i meant clint."

"Riiiiiiight. The fame isn't just going to your head. I thought you were better than this cap." Clint nudged him playfully.

"It's probably nothing Steve. You might have just imagined it. Anyway... He probably said all those things to boost his own ego. You know how those types of students are..." Bruce chimed in.

And for a moment, Steve looked back the hallway. He stood there, the genius they called Tony Stark. Staring at Steve, and in the slightest second, he smiled. Before turning around to walk away.

The green streak from his robe lingered in steve's eye. Somehow, Steve thought he would look better in the red and gold of Gryffindor. 

Bruce's voice echoed in Steve's ear. "They're self-centered. They don't know what it means to sacrifice anything. Those Slytherins."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Comment, Curse, Crucio... i don't mind, so long as you leave me something to get me by. please? :) I'll settle for a cookie. XD
> 
> /complete/
> 
> You can send me a prompt or whatever else on tumblr. I'm under the same name. :)


End file.
